Los  que abrazan  la  oscuridad
by aio hyuuga
Summary: Nadie es dueño de su destino, ¿pero puedes escoger tu camino?,puede el odio ¿Ser el camino correcto?,la verdad esta oculta tras una complicada red de mentiras y verdades, es tu deber el descubrirla, la pregunta es: ¿sucumbirías a la oscuridad y al demonio
1. Chapter 1    PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

A estas alturas de mi vida había tenido una cuota de experiencias dolorosas y de muerte por supuesto más que razonable, es algo a lo que uno pueda llegar a acostumbrarse.

Sin embargo, en lo que a mí se refería, parecía extrañamente inevitable de que sufriera. Daba la impresión de que yo estaba marcada por la fatalidad; había intentado sobrellevarlo una y otra vez, pero continuaba regresando nuevamente a sufrir y ser dañada.

Y que distinta era esta vez, no podía hacer nada, pues había caído, caído en la trampa del amor y Salí perdiendo, como he perdido todo en esta vida que me tocó vivir, primero desde pequeña me abandonaron y me dejaron sola. Luego tuvo que pasar esa tragedia y abandone para proteger lo que más quiero. Hasta que al final, después de tanto tiempo por fin logro encontrar esa parte tan importante en mi corazón, pero me lo es cruelmente arrebatado de mis manos frente mis propios ojos sin poder hacer nada. El enterarme de las decisiones de las personas y que tuvieran relación a mi vida, creo en mi un profundo odio, y desato algo que ni yo misma puedo controlar.

¿Acaso es posible luchar contra la soledad y crueldad de la humanidad?

Si la vida es todo cuanto puedas darle al ser que más amas

¿yo no podía amar? Nadie nunca me amaría

¿nadie me quiere? Estoy sola.

Estuvo mal el haber protegido a mi familia, que me recibió,

Podre saber la verdad ¿me perdonara algún día mi querido hermano?

¿Me buscaran?

La respuesta es No

No me perdonara jamás, nunca me buscaran, ya no soy necesaria en sus vidas ahora es mi deber protegerlos de todo mal, así yo tenga que cargar con todo lo malo, no me importa

Porque sé que mi sacrificio valió la pena, porque ellos son lo más importante para mí. Solo debo seguir a mi sensei y vengarme.

Dicen que la venganza no es buena y daña el alma. Pero mi alma está dañada desde el momento en que nací, sé que he sido maldecida por unos, agradecidos por otros. Pero este sentimiento, esto oscuro que cada día me consume más y más

¿Habrá alguien que me ayude?

No

siempre he estado sola y lo seguiré estando

Solo espero poder sobrevivir y seguir adelante el dolor, sufrimiento y soledad son mi compañía pero también la esperanza y amor, aunque destrocen mi corazón. Luchare y triunfare ese será mi camino.

Así tenga que destruir mi alma y la oscuridad consuma mi ser.

¿Por qué?

Simple es el camino que escogí,

Es lo que quisieron que fuera,

Ahora ellos sufrirán,

Pagaran por lo que hicieron,

No permitiré que nadie interfiera

Ya mi alma esta maldita,

La oscuridad es mi aliada,

La única que está conmigo,

Solo espero no arrepentirme de nada, y que aquello que desconfiaron de mí, que me utilizaron y mintieron se preparen

Sus vidas serán un caos,

Desconfianza,

Miedo,

Rencor,

Dolor

tristeza

Todo lo que sufrí y padecí ellos lo vivirán

Prepárense para conocer mi historia…

¿Están listos para la verdad?

_**ブルームーン、鬼 Fox 黒のループ**_

_**(El lazo de la luna azul y el demonio zorro negro)**_

_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2 PRESAGIO

**PRESAGIO**

* * *

><p>— Mme. Ya te lo dije que tú no eres ninguna carga para mí— expresa con voz un poco molesta y cariñosa— está claro ¿puedes ponerte de pie?-pregunto.<p>

* * *

><p>—<em>No dejare que me encuentren<em> — pensaba asustada — _tengo que levantarme me duele mucho_— a duras penas se logró poner de pie sus pequeñas piernas lastimadas ya no podían hacer más esfuerzo— _no podré correr ¿en dónde me escondo_? — la angustia hacia palpitar a su corazón con fuerza se mantenía de pie apoyándose del árbol.

* * *

><p>—<em>Ya te encontré pequeña<em>— _se dejó escuchar la voz seria del chico al ir adentrándose más al bosque._

* * *

><p>— ¡Hpm! — esa pequeña exclamación molesta. Resonó por toda la habitación generando que ambos se separaran, el chico mayor se levantó sonriendo dándole la espalda a la niña y quedando frente a su hermano, mientras la pequeña se escondía detrás del chico.<p>

* * *

><p>— ¡eso no va a pasar mama! ¿Por qué mi hermano y tú se empeñan en que esa niña fea se integre a nuestra familia? ¡yo no quiero que eso pase! ¿acaso ella no tiene a su mama y papa? Que se vaya con su familia y no venga quitarme mi familia a mí— rugió con furia levantándose con violencia de su asiento su respiración agitada por la explosión de ira que tuvo en esos momentos, su hermano mayor y madre lo veían sorprendidos por ese arranque de furia del pequeño.<p>

* * *

><p><em>¡Kamisama dame fortaleza, mucha fortaleza y paciencia para aguantar lo que se me viene encima! <em>

* * *

><p>— Akane-chan—su voz expresa tristeza al comprender las palabras de la niña, porque para sus ojos ella era una niña—realmente no sabía que sufrías así<p>

* * *

><p>— ¡Señores por favor mantengan la calma! —lanzo unas nubecillas de humo— podemos llegar a un resolución<p>

* * *

><p>— Me parece lo más correcto Sarutobi-sama— sonríe con malicia— yo les tengo la solución perfecta —concluye altivo<p>

* * *

><p>— ¡Oji-san, okasan quiere matar a mi otoo-san de nuevo! — grita asustado entrando corriendo en el despacho<p>

* * *

><p>— ¿Aceptaste su propuesta verdad? —interrogo, al no recibir respuesta del Hokage, cierra los ojos con fuerza— ¿Por qué lo has hecho?<p>

* * *

><p>— Eso es algo que no te incumbe, y espero que no te entrometas ¿sabes lo que sucede si te metes verdad? Puedes retirarte— dio por terminado la conversación<p>

* * *

><p><em>— ¡Eres un aprovechado! — fue lo último que se escuchó mientras ambos se arrojan sobre él.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>— yo no me lamentaba—<strong>gruño— **y si no quieres ser devorada por mi será mejor que te vayas— **

* * *

><p>— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto curiosa, dando otro paso adelante<p>

* * *

><p>—que lastima que no te importe la vida de este niño ¿pero sabes? Debería importarte porque si el niño muere tú mueres ¡porque ambos están conectados en este cuerpo! —explico saltando esquivando la garra que casi lo toma de la pierna<p>

* * *

><p>— Él ha encontrado a mi tesoro—una voz suave interrumpió sus quejas—no debo permitirlo debo salvarla<p>

* * *

><p>—aun así en cuanto despierte quiero que me llames intentare averiguar algo al respecto—termino desapareciendo de la habitación<p>

* * *

><p>— Mme. Está bien ven duerme conmigo yo te cuidare—invito amablemente<p> 


	3. capitulo 3: huida y  confrontacion

Hola, les agradezco a todos por tomarse un tiempo en leer esta historia que espero que les agrade y comenten al respecto…muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer...

.. Cambio de escena

_.._ recuerdos del personaje o eventos pasados (flash back)

_Hola _pensamientos de los personajes

_.._

_.. _ Internación de los pensamientos

**Aclaraciones: **naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su creador.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia está basada en mi imaginación, ciertas partes puedan que no vayan de acuerdo en el anime y la manga, siendo esta una historia imaginaria, ciertas partes pueda que se parezca al original otras no, los personajes algunos son inventados por mí que más adelante aparecerán y aclarare.

De todo corazón espero que les agrade la historia, espero ser buena en esto y tal vez haya ciertos errores, pero los iré mejorando poco a poco

Sin más que decirles, sino mi más profundo agradecimiento a los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar:

_**Prisionera de azkaban**_

_**Aniyasha**_

_**Crayola94**_

Muchas gracias, sin más preámbulos que comience la historia.

3

2

1

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: huida, confrontación.<strong>

¡Crack!

Fue el eco que retumbo en ese oscuro y solitario bosque al ser pisada una rama y hojas revueltas por el suelo algunas que caían desde las ramas de los árboles por la fuerte brisa , Una respiración agitada se dejaba escuchar en la espesura de aquel bosque el viento agitaba con fuerza las ramas de los árboles dándole al viento un susurro escalofriante, entre esa espesa maleza de árboles en donde no se podía ver mas halla que sus narices dos sombras se movían apresuradamente una alta jala a otra mas pequeña para que no se perdiera, de un momento a otro las ramas torcidas justo una de ella al momento de pasar por unos arbustos queda atrapada deteniendo así su marchar la otra sombra se detiene y la libera rápidamente.

— ¡Andando! tenemos que apresurarnos están cerca— agitada la voz mayor tomando de la mano a la otra sombra comenzando a correr en dirección al norte

— H hai — responde débilmente la otra sombra su respiración agitada moviendo sus pequeñas piernas intentando marcar el paso que la sombra mayor indicaba, por sus mejillas se puede apreciar un líquido salado y cristalino dejando su rastro por el suelo

El camino se hizo interminable , mientras más corrían por aquel bosque mas estrecho se hacían los árboles creando así un camino de troncos que se interponían en el mismo; más de una vez las sombras tuvieron que detenerse, pero no a respirar con tranquilidad sino porque en ese bosque en el suelo se encontraban trampas naturales unas cuantas rocas, algunas redondas, otras afiladas, las cuales lastimaban pero sin tiempo a detenerse a revisarse continúan corriendo, hasta que por fin aquel aterrador bosque termina dándole paso a un valle rodeado por árboles en el se podía divisar la corriente de un río sus aguas estaban agitadas en el otro lado de aquel río se podía observar un bosque con árboles de diferentes tamaños y un camino entre ellos

Las dos sombras se detienen al llegar aquel río que demostraba su furia con sus aguas la sombra mayor dando pasos se acerca a la orilla del río para ver si se podía cruzar al ver que la otra sombra se alejaba un poco, la otra sombra se mantenía parada firme se podía sentir su cansancio, ya que tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para llenar sus pulmones debido a la agitación por estar corriendo tanto

— ¡Demonios! debido a las fuerte corriente del río el puente a sido arrastrado río abajo. No podemos cruzar nadando la corriente es muy fuerte Tendremos que buscar una forma de cruzar rápido ante de que ellos nos encuentren— se dejo escuchar la voz seria con el ceño fruncido viendo pasar las fuertes aguas

— Hush— se dejó escuchar en aquel valle sus fuerzas le faltaban estaba agotado sus rodillas comenzaron a temblarle de un momento a otro se desplomo en aquella hierba verde húmeda por el rocío de la lluvia

— ¿Que sucede te encuentras bien? – sonaba preocupada acercándose a la otra sombra tirada en la hierba

— Hai; estoy b-bien— declara con voz suave

— ¡Hpm! me estas mintiendo ¿te has lastimados los pies?—refunfuño mientras tomaba con sus manos los pies de la pequeña sombra

— Itai— un quejido escapo de sus labios llamando así la atención del mayor

— Con esto estará bien tengo que llevarte pronto a un médico para que te vea esas heridas de los pies-concluye seriamente retirando las sandalias, buscando en su pequeña mochila unas vendas enrollándolas en sus pies y colocándole las sandalias de nuevo — tenemos que ponernos en marchar— agrego

— Hai gomennasai por ser una carga—fue su respuesta

— Mme. Ya te lo dije que tú no eres ninguna carga para mí —expresa con voz un poco molesta y cariñosa— está claro ¿puedes ponerte de pie? —pregunto

— Hai— repuso de modo inseguro colocándose de pie a duras penas

¡Crack! Los arbustos comenzaron a moverse unos pasos se dejaron escuchar unas respiraciones agitadas en ese momento se escucho

— Jajá jajá pensaron que podían escapar, avisar a los otros que los hemos encontrado— se dejó escuchar una voz gruesa cargada de soberbia y maldad

— Hai— repuso el otro haciendo señas en dirección a los arbustos

— Colócate detrás de mí— en tono de orden le dice a la sombra pequeña

— Hai— responde colocándose detrás de la otra sombra

— ¡Vamos mocosa! ven con nosotros tu abuelo está muy preocupado por ti—comento con falsa preocupación

— No quiero— fue la respuesta

— ¡No te acerques más!— exclamo cuando sus ojos se fijaron que caminaban hacia ellos

— ¡Vaya por Kamisama! pero mira que tenemos aquí el gran uchiha esta protegiendo a la mocosa—contesto el hombre sonriendo irónico

— Mm. Ya te dije que no te la daré ella ahora está bajo mi cuidado— comento observando al hombre el uchiha— y si es que tengo que luchar encontrar de ti no lo dudes que lo haré—agrega con helada cortesía

— Me parece interesante uchiha luchar contra ti—aclara ceñudo— ¡vayan por la mocosa el uchiha es mío! — exclama a un grupo de hombre que se encontraban detrás de el

— Hai— contestan al unismo con energía

— Escucha pequeña quiero que te alejes de mí y te ocultes yo te voy a buscar — susurra suavemente a la pequeña— no permitiré que te lleven; ahora escucha con atención cuando te de la señal saldrás corriendo al bosque y te ocultaras de esos estúpidos yo me encargo de lo demás ¿está bien?— le dice sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento

En su espalda la pequeña estaba asustada asiste con su cabeza por la proposición de él joven uchiha

— ¡Muchachos róndenlos!— grita el hombre con rabia

— Y ahora que harás súper héroe— con ironía y burla en su voz al ver rodeado con sus hombres

— Ya lo veras así que necesitas a todos tus hombres solo por una pequeña que cuerdas de inútiles son— repone fríamente el uchiha

— Ya lo veras maldito morirás aquí— exclama furioso el enemigo

— ¡Ahora! — Grita con todas sus fuerzas realizando sellos a una gran velocidad— ¡Mangekyo sharigan!— agrega

Sus ojos en un parpadeó cambiaron de color a un rojo sangre con cuatro comas a su alrededor

La pequeña sombra al escuchar la señal sale corriendo de ese lugar lo mas rápido que puede alejándose de la pelea, internándose en aquel bosque pero no estaba sola

— Eres muy listo uchiha alejar a la mocosa para que no la encontremos por eso dicen que eres el genio de tu clan— dijo con voz grave— lástima que no le vas a poder cumplir tu promesa de irla a buscar… ¡ya que este lugar será tu tumba!— le responde con maldad colocándose en posición de lucha

— Para ser un ninja de sangre fría hablas mucho y las personas que alardean tanto como tu son las primeras en morir— responde con frialdad colocándose en posición de lucha— y en cuanto a la pequeña no te preocupes yo siempre cumplo mis palabras— le dice con seriedad

— ¡Ja! la pregunta aquí seria ¿la encontraras con vida? ¿O mis hombres se la llevaran? — Ironizo observando sus ojos con atención— siempre quise ver de que eran capaces de ser los ojos de tu clan— agrega

¡Lamentaras a ver querido ver el poder de mi sharingan! — repone con calma

..

Corría tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, varias veces se tropezó con alguna piedra o rama lastimándose pero se levantaba como podía y continuaba a la lejanía podía escuchar los pasos de sus agresores

Observaba el oscuro bosque en busca de un refugio en donde ocultarse no tenia mucha visión sus lágrimas y la oscuridad del bosque no se lo permitían , observa con atención un árbol en sus ramas se encontraban los nidos de aves que descansaban tranquilas , se detuvo….

— _Podré ocultarme en estas ramas de árboles solo tengo que alcanzar esta rama tengo que darme prisa_ — pensaba preocupada cansada dando leves saltos para tomar una de las rama y poder trepar en el árbol.

Escuchaba los sonidos del bosque; entre ellas las pisadas de sus perseguidores acercarse se dio ánimos y en un salto alto que dio su mano solo rozo la rama no pudo sostenerse de ella cayendo así de bruces en el suelo lastimándose mas sus piernas

— ¡Auch!— se quejó— ¿y ahora qué hago?— desesperada buscaba en donde esconderse

— ¡Hey! Creo que se fue por esta dirección— grito la voz de un hombre

—_No dejare que me encuentren_ — pensaba asustada — _tengo que levantarme me duele mucho_— a duras penas se logró poner de pie sus pequeñas piernas lastimadas ya no podían hacer más esfuerzo— _no podré correr ¿en dónde me escondo_? — la angustia hacia palpitar a su corazón con fuerza se mantenía de pie apoyándose del árbol.

Dirigió su mirada alrededor entonces lo encontró, respirando con energía y tomando fuerza se dirigió a la madriguera que se encontraba allí oculta en un montón de arbustos bajo tierra

..

El fuerte correr de las aguas del río, el cielo oscurecido por las nubes negras cargadas de agua, se desplazaban con pereza por el cielo cubriendo la poca luz del astro nocturno, en aquel bosque donde los árboles de gran tamaño cubrían gran parte del lugar, sus ramas como brazos se extendían lo mas que podían ya sea; entre otras ramas o como si fueran dedos que claman tocar el firmamento en algún momento.

En las copas de los viejísimos y gigantes árboles rugía un viento tempestuoso, los troncos gruesos como torre, rechinaban y gemían.

De pronto; dos resplandores suaves cruzaron en zigzag por el valle, se quedó temblando aquí o allá, se posó en una rama y se apresuró a continuar.

Eran dos chispas que aparecían y desaparecían en un parpadeo, una lucha entre ambas difícil de seguir el rastro de gran velocidad.

Se escuchaba el constante choque de metal contra metal, una que otra explosión que retumbaba por todo el lugar, las aves levantaban el vuelo asustadas de los continuos temblores. Los pocos mamíferos de los alrededores huían a esconderse de lo que sea que afectaba a el tranquilo y aterrador valle.

Una nube de humo cubrió todo el lugar dos sombras a gran velocidad se envestían una en contra de la otra con kunai en manos un fuerte chirrido inundo el lugar luego de que ambas armas se separaran tomaran distancia.

Un resplandor lunar luminosa permite ver en el interior de la espesa nube de humo, que poco a poco se levanta, permitiendo ver en el interior a una distancia menos de dos metros, dos sombras.

El humo se fue esparciendo desapareciendo poco a poco, ahora se veía la vestimenta de aquellas personas frente a frente, observándose con cautela, siguiendo los movimientos del adversario, esperando algún indicio para volver atacar con fuerza he acabarlo de una.

Un silencio perturbador los rodeaba, solo interrumpido por la corriente del enfurecido río como fondo de la batalla desarrollada en esos momentos, y de las respiraciones pausadas he erráticas de ambos.

— Eres bueno uchiha, para ser un niño— sonríe con sarna el hombre respirando agitadamente sus ropas estaban rasgadas

Se dejo escuchar la voz gruesa de un hombre corpulento, su piel bronceada por el astro rey demuestra las heridas por todo su cuerpo brotaba aquel líquido vital para el cuerpo de un carmín tan vivo, llevaba en su brazo izquierdo un kunai, sus ropas rasgadas consistían en una camisa negra con detalles en rojo destruidos por su adversario, su pantalón de color caqui rasgado en la pierna izquierda, llevaba unas sandalias ninjas azules. Sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por la excitación de la batalla veían con atención al chico frente a sus narices.

—Mm. — refunfuño el chico— no eres la gran cosa pero esto acaba aquí y ahora ya que me están esperando— comenta con frialdad viendo al hombre realizando sellos — este es tu fin— agrega

Al igual que su adversario su vestimenta ninja destruida, lleva unos pantalones cortos grises y una camisa negra en la espalda tiene bordada un símbolo en forma de abanico la parte de arriba en rojo y la de abajo en blanco, este lo identifica como unos de los herederos del clan mas importante y fuerte de la aldea, el uchiha. Lleva el símbolo de la aldea en la frente, unas botas cómodas azules, en la pierna derecha un estuche de color café oscuro donde lleva todo su armamento ninja.

— Ya lo veremos bastardo— molesto también comienza a realizar sellos

— ¡kage shuriken no jutsu! — Grita con fuerza el hombre lanzando una lluvia de estas armas filosas al cuerpo del joven— ¡Este será tu fin uchiha! —exclama

—Mm. — responde esquivando cada uno de los shuriken pero no todos lo logró esquivar ya que tres le rozaron en la mejilla, los brazos y una pierna

— Eso es todo— comenta con tono provocador

— Ja no te queda mucho tiempo de vida — responde con maldad ignorando su provocación — y yo que pensaba que lo esquivarías a todos…veo que no—exclama fingiendo en tono desilusionado, observando a los ojos al sujeto

— A que te refieres con eso estúpido, aun la pelea no termina— dijo como si nada pasara adoptando una posición de pelea

— Esos shuriken están envenenados con un veneno especial el cual yo cree; este afecta a tu sistema nervioso dejándote sin ningún movimiento luego poco a poco se va propagando por todo tu cuerpo haciendo que este pierda sus funciones hasta matarte no es excelente esta arma jajá ja ja— ríe con demencia y victoriosa

— ¡Hpm! esto aún no termina estúpido crees que con eso me detendrás — una mueca parecida a una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios. — Este lugar será donde morirás— realizando sellos a velocidad máxima

— ¡Pero qué demonios! — fue el grito desesperado del hombre antes de que la técnica lo alcanzara

— ¡Amaterasu!— dijo con frialdad viendo como el hombre era consumido poco a poco por su técnica

— ¡Ja! te lo dije— dijo caminando dirección al bosque pero— ¡Agr.! — Se queja cayendo de rodillas en el pasto— al fin y al cabo su técnica si me está afectando— susurra con rabia sus ojos regresando a la normalidad perdiendo esa tonalidad roja— _esperarme pequeña pronto estaré contigo…aguanta_ — piensa un poco preocupado intentando enfocar su chacra para recuperarse más rápido

..

Levantándose pasado el dolor, con pasos seguros pero lentos, se fue adentrando poco a poco a la oscuridad que había dentro de la madriguera, no reviso si había algún animal salvaje allí no le importó solo quería esconderse de ellos

En el interior de la madriguera era oscura y húmeda no podía ver nada no se alejó mucho de la entrada pero al escuchar pisadas no lo dudo más, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron adaptando a la oscura cueva tenía miedo, estaba cansada , no se le ocurría nada por hacer recogió sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas tocaran su pecho sus pequeños brazos rodearon sus piernas, las abrazo con fuerza con sus brazos las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar , recorrieron su rostro sucio, maltratado en eso escucha un ruido asustándola y poniéndola alerta

— Grrr Grrr — solo se escuchó ese sonido el cual hizo eco en la madriguera indicando así que era un poco profunda

Esto la aterro más, temblaba cada vez más fuerte, una idea paso tan rápida pero tan posible por su cabeza que la aterro _¿si eran animales salvajes hambrientos?_ El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte y cercano, se escuchaba también como unas pisadas se acercaban al sitio, su corazón retumbaba como tambor en fiesta, su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza, no sabía qué hacer, como actuar, estaba sola en ese lugar que le pareció seguro ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, si salía de allí esos señores la llevarían con su abuelo, y si no salía terminaría siendo comida para algún animal hambriento por invadir su hogar, _¿Qué hacer en una situación así? ¿Dónde estaba su onisan? ¿le habrán herido aquel sujeto?_, esas ideas la atormentaban una y otra vez, no se le ocurrió más nada que abrazar con fuerza sus piernas y apretarlas contra su pecho y cerrar los ojos a esperar su muerte, porque estaba segura no saldría viva de esa, solo una idea deambulo por su mente asustada _¿Por qué ella? ¿Acaso era mala persona? ¿Nadie la quería?_

..

— En donde se habrá metido esa estúpida— refunfuño uno de los hombres

— ¡No lo sé estúpido! Si lo supiera no estaría buscando— gruño con rabia otro

— El jefe se quedó con la mayor diversión— dijo otro distraídamente

— Ja el uchiha es fácil de matar, yo lo hubiera hecho sin problemas con mi espada— dice con demencia un hombre corpulento

— ¡Par de idiotas dejen de hablar, busquen a la mocosa!— dice molesta otra voz más gruesa

—Hai— dicen todos continúan con la búsqueda

Siguieron recorriendo el bosque ya era más de media noche, las copas de los árboles rechinaban con fuerza por el viento tan tempestuoso

— ¿Estás seguro que se fue en esta dirección? — interroga con molestia el hombre corpulento

— ¡Ya te dije que si maldita sea!— rugió otro

— Este lugar esta algo sospechoso— exclama preocupado y molesto un hombre bajo

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— pregunta el corpulento

— No lo sé…siento que nos están observando— dice viendo la copas de los árboles sin lograr vislumbrar nada el hombre bajo

— ¡No digas estupideces! — responde el corpulento con gracia dándole una palmada en la espalda al hombre bajo

— ¡Oye que demonios te…!— comenzó a gruñir molesto siendo interrumpido

¡Crack! Se escuchó, todos vieron con los ojos redondos y abiertos a más no poder de la sorpresa como caía descuartizado uno de sus compañeros

— ¿Quién anda allí? ¡Muéstrate maldito cobarde!— grita enfurecido el hombre corpulento colocándose en posición de pelea con su espada en las manos

Los demás hombres lo imitan con sus armas es decir, kunais, shuriken

— ¿Que estas esperando da la cara?— dice molesto y alerta a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor

— Aquí es donde morirán — responde una voz fría oculta entre las sombras

— ¡Si claro maldito sal y pelea a ver quién muere! — desafía el hombre bajo

— Como desees— dice la voz fría apareciendo en la copa de los árboles la sombra del joven uchiha los hombres sorprendidos exclaman

— ¡Imposible! tu deberías estar muerto— responde asustado retrocediendo uno de los hombres

— ¡Hpm! Ese fue el error de tu jefe y ahora el esta muerto— responde con frialdad y realizando sellos— y ustedes también —concluye

— ¡No lo permitiremos ataquen!— grita con fuerza abalanzándose todos sobre el uchiha

— ¡Katon goka kyu no jutsu! — dice el uchiha dejando que sus ojos normalmente negros cambiaran en un parpadeo de nuevo mostrando el aterrador rojo con aspas negras alrededor de la pupila brillaran con fuerza , eso fue lo último que vieron esos hombres un resplandor rojo intenso antes de ser dados por muerto por la técnica

— _¡Maldición! ya no me queda tanto chakra—_ piensa frustrado— esperarme pequeña pronto estaré junto a ti— dice con la voz agitada notándose el cansancio continuando con su búsqueda por el bosque oscuro —. quien iba a pensar que ese estúpido clan actuaría de esa manera— apretó los puños con fuerza— aun no comprendo muy bien que fue lo que sucedió pero ella me lo pidió, no me lo hizo jurar que la protegería con mi vida que la entrenaría para que se hiciera la mejor Kunoichi de la historia ninja— observa a su alrededor— _por lo menos me dará tiempo de buscarla irme lejos de aquí poder cuidarla espero que esos inútiles no le hayan hecho nada—_ mi pequeño hermanito tonto estará muy contento cuando sepa que va a tener una hermana ahora va a dejar de ser el hermano menor y la cuidara como si fuera la menor y el mayor él ¡MPH! necesito saber más de porque están sucediendo cosas tan extrañas ¿porque me mintieron con respecto a ella? ¿sobretodo que quieren de esa pequeña? tantas mentiras que descubrir pero no le diré nada hasta que no sepa la verdad te prometo Kira que cuidare a la pequeña la haré parte de mi familia sangre de mi sangre— se dejó escuchar la fría voz del joven perderse entre la oscuridad del bosque mientras continuaba con su búsqueda de la pequeña.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero que se aclaren ciertas cosas aunque tal vez no jejejejeje<p>

Espero que les halla agradado este capítulo y pues espero comentario…pronto el siguiente capítulo donde se aclarara de una vez los personajes (ya deben imaginarse quienes son)

Sin más me despido

Un saludo a todos

Se despide

Aio hyuuga


	4. Capitulo 4: familia adoptiva

Hola, les agradezco a todos por tomarse un tiempo en leer esta historia que espero que les agrade y comenten al respecto…muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer...

.. Cambio de escena

_.._ recuerdos del personaje o eventos pasados (flash back)

_Hola _pensamientos de los personajes

_.. _ Internación de los pensamientos

_.._

**Aclaraciones: **naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su creador.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia está basada en mi imaginación, ciertas partes puedan que no vayan de acuerdo en el anime y la manga, siendo esta una historia imaginaria, ciertas partes pueda que se parezca al original otras no, los personajes algunos son inventados por mí que más adelante aparecerán y aclarare.

De todo corazón espero que les agrade la historia, espero ser buena en esto y tal vez haya ciertos errores, pero los iré mejorando poco a poco

Sin más que decirles, sino mi más profundo agradecimiento a los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar:

_**Yanu-chan**_

_**Crayola94**_

Muchas gracias, también a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de agregar esta historia a favoritos y a todos los que la leen, sin más preámbulos que comience la historia. también les pido una disculpa por la tardanza de los capítulos lo siento pero les prometo que los subiré pronto

3

2

1

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Mi familia adoptiva <strong>

**Ya había pasado una semana,**

** desde que aquella terrible batalla se llevara a cabo,**

** en la frontera del país del fuego.**

**Una semana, desde que la pequeña no despertaba.**

**Una semana, de haber sido rescatado del seno "**_**familiar**_**"**

**Una semana, lejos de su madre**.

Ahora la pequeña se encontraba acostada cómodamente en un futon blanco, su pequeño cuerpo cubierto de vendas, resaltando en sus pies, brazos y pecho.

En esa gran habitación, un pequeño closet cerrado, una ventana y una pared de bambú era todo lo que adornaba aquel cuarto, por supuesto el gran espejo y la cómoda para peinarse.

Los rayos del astro rey iluminaron la estancia, una suave brisa recorrió el lugar ocasionando que el adorno colgado de la ventana producirá un suave sonido como de campanas.

Un silencio inundo el lugar, el cual fue interrumpido con el suave deslizar de la puerta de bambú a un lado dando paso a un joven chico de apenas 12 años de edad, el cual ingresa con calma a la habitación, dejando tras de sí abierta la puerta.

Con pasos lentos se acerca al cuerpo de la niña que descansa desde hace más de una semana.

Se sienta al lado de la misma, estira su brazo y con la yema de sus dedos roza con suavidad el rostro de la pequeña, generando en ella que un suspiro escapara de sus labios.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa tierna adornara su rostro, pero esta desapareció en un instante apareciendo una mueca seria al ir recordando con detalles los sucesos ocurridos.

_.._

_Corría preocupado con la poca fuerza que le queda aun después de luchar con aquellos sujetos._

_No lograba encontrara a la pequeña por ningún lado, estaba perdiendo poco a poco la calma de la situación y eso ya era demasiado._

— ¡_Hinata-chan! ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Soy yo tu onii-san sal para irnos de aquí!_ —_gritaba a todo lo que daban sus cuerdas vocales esperando en silencio si lograba escuchar la voz suave de la pequeña._

_Pasaron cinco minutos y no lograba escucharla por ningún lado, tampoco ayudaba mucho el fuerte rugido del viento y el constante rechinar de los árboles entre sí._

—_ ¿Y si esos malditos se la llevaron? ¡No! Yo me encargue de cada uno de ellos…debo mantener la calma seguramente debe estar en algún lado escondida y asustada pero no me escuchara con este fuerte viento debo enfocar mi chackra para lograr sentir el suyo_—_consideraba pensativamente el joven parando sus pasos para enfocar y sentir el chackra de la niña._

_Poco a poco fueron desapareciendo los ruidos a su alrededor, dejo de escuchar los sonidos de los árboles, animales e insectos a su alrededor, se concentro en su objetivo solo una cosa "La niña"._

_Y allí se encontraba en medio del bosque con los ojos cerrados respirando tranquilamente, de repente abre sus orbes negros rápidamente, reanuda sus pasos a una dirección._

—_Ya te encontré pequeña_— _se dejo escuchar la voz seria del chico al ir adentrándose más al bosque._

..

_Y allí estaba la pequeña niña acurrucada en aquella madriguera, por lo que puedo notar esta exhausta, me fui acercando lentamente hasta estar lo bastante cerca de ella y poder tomarla entre mis brazos cuando algo que con un rápido movimiento pude evitar por poco._

_Me aleje unos cuantos paso y delante mía, estaba una especie de lobo o zorro, por lo que veo fue el que me ataco sus ojos son amarillos y me ven con amenaza palpitante, su pelaje erizado de color negro me mostraba sus colmillos blancos relucientes su orejas están hacia atrás, lista para atacarme de nuevo._

_Observo atento al animal frente a mi viendo como protegía a mi pequeña de mí, me quede realmente sorprendido por la acción del animal, aun así no baje mi guardia y me mantuve alerta al igual que el animal conmigo no me perdía de vista._

_Un pequeño movimiento a la derecha del animal llamo mi atención enfoco mis ojos al lugar y vi a cuatro cachorros iguales a su madre o padre pero su pelaje era entre marrón oscuro y claro solo uno era oscuro, los cuales dos estaban jugando entre sí mientras los otros dos estaban recostando sobre la niña durmiendo al ver mi movimiento, la lobo o zorro me gruño en advertencia los cachorros que jugaban se detuvieron para colocarse al frente de mi protegida como resguardándola de mi._

_Suspire frustrado por ver el "pequeño problema" entre mis manos._

—_Solo quiero llevarme a la pequeña a un lugar seguro no le haré daño_—_dijo con voz calmada y suave para tratar de calmar a la fiera frente de si_

_Esta pareció entender porque su pelaje se relajo un poco y con bastante precaución se sentó en sus patas traseras y me observo atenta, un suspiro tranquilo escapo de mis labios_

—_Si lo que dices es cierto humano ¿Por qué la niña era perseguida por esas escorias?_ —_se escucho el fuerte sonido de una voz femenina con autoridad la cual retumbo por todo el bosque._

_Me quede perplejo no sabía que podía hablar aquel ser no era normal, lo mire desde la cola hasta chocar mis ojos con los suyos, sin palabras._

—_Que tanto miras humano ¡que nunca has visto un ser superior como yo hablar! Contesta mi pregunta si no quieres que te mate_—_replica con voz rechinante y amenazante _

—_bueno disculpa pero es la primera vez que veo que "un ser superior como tú" hable y con respecto a tus pregunta esos hombre la perseguían a la pequeña porque su madre se negó a sellarla por su poder y yo soy al que se le asigno el cuidarla_—_responde con un tono irónico y frió observando sin dudar a el animal._

—_por lo que dices es cierto creeré en tus palabras humano, y para tu información soy un zorro demonio te recomendaría no me compares con los lobos salvajes eso ¡está claro!_ —_ruge con fiereza dando vueltas a su alrededor observando sus movimientos_—_te permitiré llevarte a la pequeña pero solo si prometes que la cuidaras porque si le sucede algo te ira mal, ya que ella es la guardiana asignada_—_explica por fin deteniendo sus movimientos_

— _¿la guardiana asignada? No comprendo nada de lo que dices pero te prometo que la cuidare con mi vida_—_expone convicción en sus palabras ante el animal_

—_Niños dejen que el humano se lleve a la hime_—_con voz autoritaria se dirige a los cuatros cachorros, que se negaron aferrándose a la niña._

— _¡porque la hime tiene que irse y no se queda con nosotros a jugar adóptala como nuestra hermana!_ —_exclamaban a coro los pequeños animales con fervor sorprendiendo al chico y a la zorra que mostró una especie de sonrisa en su hocico oscuro._

—_la hime no puede quedarse con nosotros pero ya ella es parte de nosotros porque ella es la guardiana y como tal siempre será parte de nuestra especie y nuestro trato es con ella como seres demoníacos debemos estar con ella, ya verán hijos míos que ella nos llamara en su momento, ahora despídanse y dejen que el humano se la lleve con el_—_explica suavemente a los cachorros ante mis ojos y yo me quede pensando en sus palabras._

_Cuando vi que se separaron con cierta resistencia de la pequeña me acerque a ella la tome entre mis brazos acercando su pequeño cuerpo al mío y sentir su suave respiración y la calidez que su cuerpo expone, la observe atento cuando siento como algo me jala y muerde mi ropa de por si destrozada con fuerza bajo mi mirada y me encuentro con ocho pares de ojos que me observan con fiereza y con voz en conjunto me dicen:_

—_si te atreves hacerle daño a nuestra hime te mataremos ya que como zorros demoníacos no descansaremos hasta enviarte a las profundidades del infierno por ella, y ten cuidado de tus intenciones con ella respéctala pues te estaremos vigilando_—_su voz sonó amenazante y fría como un anuncio referente con lo antes dicho mis orbes se abren tan grandes como puedo levanto mi mirada un poco para ver la mirada de aquella zorra que muestra una mueca de orgullo y afirma con su cabeza afianzando las palabras antes dichas._

_Sorprendido y algo preocupado por no decir asustado me retiro lo más rápido posible de aquel bosque terrorífico alejándome cada vez mas de aquellos animales tan poderosos y habladores._

_.._

_En el camino a casa no pude evitar pensar en las palabras y amenazas de los demonios a mi persona._

_Aun no podía creer lo sucedido y me sorprendió aun mas aquel afán tan fiero de proteger a la niña de mi persona, alejarla de mi, de su protector, tal vez es apresurado decirlo pero, esta pequeña, es muy especial desde que la conozco desde que nació y dijo sus primeras palabras es parte de mi familia y espero que mi hermano la acepte como tal._

_No sé, que hubiera hecho si se negaban a permitir llevármela conmigo tal vez es egoísta pero la verdad no quería que se quedara con ellos sino conmigo, en mi familia, verla crecer, reír, estar para ella, que me sonría, eso es lo que quiero la verdad, que mi hermano pueda experimentar la calidez que es la pequeña._

_Las palabras de la zorra aun continúan en mi mente como un recordatorio de lo que sucederá pronto, pero eso me preocupare luego tengo que apresurarme en llegar a casa para que mama la revise y cure._

_No me gusta para nada que este tan débil, su respiración es agitada y débil, puedo sentir como su temperatura corporal se elevo esta roja de la fiebre y tiene heridas en su pequeño cuerpo, apresuro mas mis piernas para llegar a casa._

_Lo único que recuerdo fue que cuando azote de forma violenta la puerta de mi casa, mi madre salió a mi encuentro detrás de ella mi pequeño hermano menor, se veía molesta mi madre pero no le explique nada simplemente le dije que la curara a ella, mi vista se nubla poco a poco mis fuerzas me abandona, no había notado lo cansado que estoy, todo se desvanece a mi alrededor solo puedo abrazar con fuerza a la pequeña en mis brazos para caer desmayado, escucho el llamado preocupado de mi madre y hermano, pero poco a poco pierdo el conocimiento._

__..__

—_ ¿Por qué esos demonios te protegían con tanto afán? ¿Por qué en tan pocas horas de estar separados fuiste capaz de que esos demonios te protejan y quieran para sí? No lo entiendo la verdad, no comprendo que está sucediendo, pero te prometo que cuidare de ti cuanto pueda te enseñare todo lo que sé, porque tu ya eres parte de mi familia—_sus ideas eran confusas ya que no encontraba una relación entre esos seres y sus palabras con la niña.

Pasos precipitados se escucharon por el largo pasillo, una respiración agitada se dejaba escuchar y una voz:

— ¡onii-san, onii-san! ¿Dónde estás? — la voz de un niño que replicaba con preocupación por su hermano mayor.

Cansado de tanto correr por la casa y no obtener resultado se dirige apresurado a la única habitación sin revisar _"donde está la niña extraña"_

Cuando por fin llego a la estancia no fue necesario abrir la puerta pues estaba abierta entro en la habitación sonriendo alegremente por ver a su querido hermano, pero esta se borro de su rostro por una mueca de fastidio y enfado por ver la preocupación y el cercamiento de su hermano con esa niña.

Su hermano observo como su rostro antes alegre se transformo en enfado, y percatándose del porque de ese cambio observa la dirección de la mirada de su hermano a la pequeña, sonrió con gracia al ver "_los celos_" de su pequeño hermano.

—sasuke-baka no mires a la niña así— regaña con suavidad levantándose del suelo

—¡porque no puedo! ¿yo puedo? Yo veo a esa niña fea como quiera Hpm—replica ofuscado cruzando sus brazos dándole la espalda molesto

— ya ottotu no te enfades ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos más tarde tus habilidades? —expone sonriente tendiendo su mano al pequeño ante suyo

—¿lo prometes onii-san? — quiere confirmar aun de espalda viendo de reojo a su hermano

—hai ¡es una promesa! —concluyó simplemente el mayor

Su charla se ve interrumpida por el movimiento en el futon, el cual de inmediato atrajo la atención de ambos chicos que se acercaron a la cama, uno con una sonrisa alegre mientras el menor con una mueca de fastidio.

_.._

_.._

_Otra vez mi onii-san esta con esa niña fea, ¡que fastidio!, realmente no entiendo por qué tanta preocupación por esa niñita, yo no le veo nada en especial la verdad, solo sé que el color de su piel es muy blanca, bueno en eso no la puedo criticar porque yo también tengo ese tono de piel ¡espera un momento! Yo no soy tan blanco como un fantasma jajá jajá, y el tono de su cabello bueno es oscuro como el mío pero el de ella tiene otro tono Mm. Lo dicho es rara. Lo único que no se es el color de sus ojos ¿será negro? ¿Marrones? ¿Verdes? ¿Amarillos?_

_.._

_.._

_¡Por fin podré ver sus preciosos ojos otra vez! Me da tanto gusto poder ver sus orbes, me alegra mucho solo espero que mi tonto hermano menor la trate bien, sé que mi pequeña se ganara el cariño y confianza de mi hermano menor, y luego seré yo el que tenga problemas con el por su atención jejejejje. _

_.._

Ambos hermanos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos uno con resentimiento y cierta curiosidad, el otro alegre por lo que estaba a punto de suceder

La pequeña figura se movió, se sentía extraña y cansada la verdad no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, con movimientos lentos se sienta en el suave futon, la sabana que la cubría cae rápidamente enrollándose sobre sus piernas, una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, sus ojos se cierran con más fuerza mientras dirige sus pequeñas manos blancas a su rostro.

—pequeña ¿te encuentras bien? — pregunta con suavidad acercándose con calma a su lado arrodillándose esperando alguna reacción.

La pequeña se sobresalta un poco y simplemente se encoge más en su lugar cerrando más sus ojos, por un momento ese acto desconcierta al chico mientras el otro suspira con fastidio.

Hasta que pasado cinco minutos de un silencio incomodo entre ambos, eterno para uno la pequeña simplemente abre sus ojos sorprendida levanta su mirada hacia donde escucho la voz.

En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron, generando una sonrisa en ambos, la pequeña se levanto lo más rápido que pudo para lanzarse a los brazos de su protector con amor, este asombrado corresponde al abrazo de la niña rodea el pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos acercándola mucho más a su cuerpo sonriendo le susurra palabras cálidas a su persona.

Pasaron los minutos eternos para los dos llenos de alegría y para la tercera persona se sentía un intruso estaba molesto y simplemente un monosílabo escapo de sus labios lleno de fastidio y enojo.

—¡Hpm! — esa pequeña exclamación molesta. Resonó por toda la habitación generando que ambos se separaran, el chico mayor se levanto sonriendo dándole la espalda a la niña y quedando frente a su hermano, mientras la pequeña se escondía detrás del chico.

—ottotu-baka te presento a la pequeña—explica con suavidad a su hermano

—¡no me interesa el conocerla! —replica molesto cruzándose de brazos cerrando sus ojos

—vamos ottotu no seas así ¡la harás sentir mal! — regaña sorprendido por su actitud

—que me importa— responde sin abandonar su posición

—ottotu quiero que en este instante deje tu actitud y te presentes ¡ahora! — gruño con voz seria a el niño

—Hpm— responde dándose la vuelta resentido por el regaño

—bien así me gusta, ahora ¿podrías presentarte amablemente y tu perdonarías a mi ottotu-baka? — interroga satisfecho por su propósito

—mi nombre es sasuke uchiha— habla en tono agresivo y frió el pequeño de forma fanfarrona

—SA-su-ke—replica molesto el mayor

—m-mi n-nom-bree e-es h-hi-na-ta— responde con voz suave asomándose poco a poco su cabeza por la espalda del chico pero al ver la postura fría del niño se esconde otra vez

—Mm.— dice con curiosidad por la niña

—vamos hinata-chan sal que te quiere conocer— anima a la pequeña

—e-está bien onii-san— responde nerviosa

Fue allí que la pequeña salió de su improvisado escondite para que quedara al descubierto por completo.

Ambos ojos se miraron curiosos y sorprendidos.

**Esa fue la primera vez,**

** que el negro serio y curioso de aquel niño,**

** se fundió con unos ojos plateados con un toque de violeta,**

** realmente puro y curioso.**

La pequeña lo primero que sus ojos curiosos observaron fueron unos ojos tan negros como su onii-san, un pequeño niño de su misma edad cuatro años, una tez blanca no tanto como su piel, un cabello con un peinado curioso, su tono de un oscuro noche jamás visto vestía una camisa azul marino manga larga , y unos short grises hasta sus rodillas unas sandalias negras era lo que complementara su vestuario no pudo evitar mostrar una cálida sonrisa y que sus pómulos mostraran su característico sonrojo, haciéndola ver tierna.

El pequeño jamás en su corta vida vio uno ojos como los suyos eran tan diferentes y tan bonitos, parecían dos lunas plateadas con un toque de violeta que acentúan ese rostro perfecto, su tez blanquecina como la nieve, su cabello corto negro con tonos azulados oscuros como el de el manto nocturno, era el complemento perfecto de una niña hermosa parecía una princesa de cuentos, vestía un sencillo yukata blanco que le pertenecía pero que en ella le quedaba de maravilla, observo aquel rostro y como sus labios rosados mostraba una sonrisa tan hermosa y cálida que se sonrojo de inmediato al ver como sus mejillas tomaban ese tono rosado haciéndola más linda.

Aquel encuentro entre ambos pequeños tenia de muy buen humor al mayor que observaba la reacción de los niños, que estaban curiosos por el otro de una forma graciosa.

—bueno ¿Qué le parece si vamos a desayunar algo? — dijo con voz graciosa, mientras desaparecía detrás de la puerta dejando a los niños sorprendidos y sin palabras.

Un momento de silencio y ninguno se movió de su sitio la sonrisa de Hinata se congelo en su rostro para luego poco a poco desaparecer, hasta comenzar a jugar suavemente con sus dedos en una danza extraña, el pequeño de orbes negros la observaba atento su ceja se elevo curiosa por el movimientos de sus dedos pero simplemente no dijo nada y cruzo sus brazos en una pose de fastidio.

—escucha niña ¡no permitiré que me quites a mi ottotu! — advierte con agresividad

—y-yo n-no t-te quitare a tu onii-san— responde con suavidad bajando su mirada al suelo

—¡Hpm! Lo que sea sígueme para ir al comedor a mi mama no le gusta que la hagan esperar para desayunar— explica frunciendo su seño con seriedad retirándose de la habitación

La pequeña incomoda por lo sucedido con anterioridad se queda allí parada sin hacer movimiento alguno, pasan unos segundo cuando un suspiro triste sale de sus labios pero se ve sorprendida cuando aquel niño de cabello oscuro asoma su cabeza por el marco de la puerta para hacerle una seña de que lo siga, esta sin tiempo que perder con pasos apresurados sigue al infante hasta el comedor.

..

Al llegar al comedor se sintió mal sentía que estaba entrometiéndose en la familia de su querido onii-san, a pesar de que el pequeño de orbes negros le dijera tan duras palabras no podía evitar sentir esa fraternidad por aquel joven.

Al llegar observa como el pequeño niño sale disparado hasta quedar en brazos de una hermosa mujer quien lo envuelve de forma cálida sonriendo.

Un sentimiento de tristeza la embargo sin saber la razón, su corazón se estrujo dolorosamente pero a la vez una sonrisa tierna adorno su rostro porque podía ver el amor que ese niño le tenía a su madre y la sonrisa del niño era encantadora.

—así que ¿tú eres la pequeña? —sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la cálida voz de aquella mujer que se encontraba justo frente a ella

No pudo evitar que un sonrojo apareciera en su rostro ante el amor de madre de aquella mujer, y por sentirse apenada por no prestarle la debida atención

—eres una preciosidad itachi me ha hablado de ti jejejejje mi nombre es mikoto uchiha pero no me has dicho tu nombre ¿me dirás tu nombre preciosa? — interroga con suavidad sin que la sonrisa abandone su rostro.

La pequeña se quedo perdida por aquella mirada que solo su madre le dedicaba a ella, aquella mujer era de tez un poco más oscura que su piel, su cabello largo amarrado en una media cola caía por su espalda en su frente dos mechones de cabello negro lo hacían resaltar esto eran cortos y con picos dándole un toque jovial, sus ojos negros la miraban con amor _como si fuera su propia hija, parte de su familia_ese pensamiento la lleno de calidez por dentro y para no dejarla con el habla decidió contestar la pregunta de aquella amable mujer.

—m-mi n-no-m-b-re e-es h-hina-ta— responde lo más tranquila posible sonriendo cálidamente acentuando aquel peculiar sonrojo

—pero qué hermoso nombre tienes Hinata-chan ¡eres tan kawai! Quiero que te sientas como en tu casa ¿sí? ¡porque desde hoy eres parte de nuestra familia! — dijo en tono maternal y jovial la mujer mientras servía el desayuno en la mesa

—¡eso no va a pasar mama! ¿Por qué mi hermano y tú se empeñan en que esa niña fea se integre a nuestra familia? ¡yo no quiero que eso pase! ¿acaso ella no tiene a su mama y papa? Que se vaya con su familia y no venga quitarme mi familia a mi— rugió con furia levantándose con violencia de su asiento su respiración agitada por la explosión de ira que tuvo en esos momentos, su hermano mayor y madre lo veían sorprendidos por ese arranque de furia del pequeño.

Un largo silencio luego de esa intervención se creó en la sala, nadie emitía ninguna palabra por un lado estaban aun sorprendidos por tales palabras, pero unos ojos perlados- plateados se abrieron sorprendidos, paso un momento hasta que bajo su vista con su fleco tapo aquellos peculiares ojos y guardo silencio.

La pequeña se levanto del cómodo asiento en donde se encontraba, su movimiento suave llamo la atención de todos, hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo:

—y-yo siento mucho causarles molestia en su familia, uchiha-sama, yo en ningún momento quise quitarle a sus familiares ni mucho menos su familia ¿dice que si yo tengo familia? Si que la tengo pero la única que me quiere es mi mama la cual no sé donde esta porque mi padre y demás familia me separaron de ella y itachi-kun fue el único en ayudarme, no comprendo lo que sucede en mi familia pero le prometo ¡no le juro! Que jamás le quitare a su familia, perdonen las molestias causadas por mi presencia, perdonen el haber hecho el rencor entre ustedes, perdonen por ser una carga, y perdonen por existir, solo causo problemas a todos a mi alrededor hasta a mi mama, creo que lo mejor será desaparecer, dejar de existir, fue un placer conocerla mikoto-sama. Yo y-yo m-me voy para no molestar— explico con voz triste mientras lagrimas cubrían sus blancas mejillas un sollozo escapo de sus labios para seguido de esto levantar su mirada mostrar una sonrisa tierna pero sus ojos mostraban dolor, tristeza profundo para darse media vuelta y abandonar tan rápido como pudo aquel comedor.

_.._

_jamás me imagine que aquella niña fuera a reaccionar así ¡creo que me pase! Aunque tienen que entenderme de repente aparece como si nada para quitarme la atención de mi ottotu y madre._

_Eso no lo soporto, pero veo como después de ver a la niña irse mi hermano se levanta a toda prisa para seguirla._

_Dirige su mirada a mi persona y la verdad jamás vi. Esa mirada dirigida a mi ¡en ella pude ver claramente la decepción y molestia! Me quede estático en mi sitio sin poder creerlo._

_Veo como mi madre toma una expresión bastante seria luego de que mi hermano se marchara de la sala, me voltea ha ver con los mismos ojos que mi hermano pero en ellos solo veo decepción no enojo:_

—sasuke hijo escucha no debiste decir aquellas palabras has lastimado a la niña— explica suavemente

—¡porque todos se preocupan por ella! No lo entiendo que se vaya con su familia— replico molesto de nuevo

—hijo quiero que me escuche con atención, esa pequeña no tiene familia, ¿te preguntaras porque? Simple, no la quieren y todo por ser diferente, simplemente su padre la odia al igual que su clan, su madre lo más probable es que este muerta en estos momentos, ¡tu hermano lucho con unos hombres que querían asesinarle hace una semana!; ¿Cómo te sentirías siendo maltratado por tu propia familia?, Sé que tu padre te deprime mucho comparándote con tu hermano, pensé que la comprenderías porque su padre, ¡la odia! la desprecia con apenas cuatro años, la cree una gran decepción, espero que ahora comprendas porque a partir de ahora ella será parte de nuestra familia, y espero que la trates como tu hermana, sin excusas, porque esa pequeña no se merece el infierno de vida que está viviendo con apenas cuatro años— concluye yéndose de la sala

_ Me quede allí sin mover, las palabras de mi madre resonaron en mi cabeza aunque algunas cosas no las entendí, algo que si entendí y sentí cierto remordimiento fue el dolor de sentirse rechazada tan pequeña por tu propia familia y separada de tu madre para que venga yo con mis celos hacerla sentir mal._

_Creo que lo mejor es irla a buscar y disculparme con ella…porque a partir de ahora ella es parte de mi familia. _

Perdido entre sus pensamientos se levanta de su asiento para retirarse en la búsqueda de la pequeña niña que el acuso de _"robar" _a su familia se sentía mal por hablar así a ella pero no podía hacer nada, solo disculparse y que lo perdonara

_No me rendiría hasta hallarla y que me perdonara._

_Y tal vez con el pasar del tiempo la quiera y acepte como mi "pequeña hermana"_

_Solo espero que no le haya pasado nada malo, tal vez me deje llevar por los celos de que ella tenga toda la atención y a mí me dejen a un lado por ella, pero pronto sabré que es lo que le sucedió en su familia, y ¡prometo que la querer y cuidare siempre! No me separare de ella y la apoyare en todo _

**Continuara… **


	5. Capitulo 5:  viaje a suna

Hola, les agradezco a todos por tomarse un tiempo en leer esta historia que espero que les agrade y comenten al respecto…muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer...

.. Cambio de escena

_.._ recuerdos del personaje o eventos pasados (flash back)

_Hola _pensamientos de los personajes

_.._ Internación de los pensamientos

_.._

**Aclaraciones: **naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su creador.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia está basada en mi imaginación, ciertas partes puedan que no vayan de acuerdo en el anime y la manga, siendo esta una historia imaginaria, ciertas partes pueda que se parezca al original otras no, los personajes algunos son inventados por mí que más adelante aparecerán y aclarare.

**Advertencia: **los personajes que aparecen a continuacion, son nuevos son parte esencial de el crecimiento de los personajes, estos a su vez son personajes que si aparecen en el manga aunque no son muy conocidos, solo los nombres si existen, pero los apellidos son totalmente imaginarios.

De todo corazón espero que les agrade la historia, espero ser buena en esto y tal vez haya ciertos errores, pero los iré mejorando poco a poco

Sin más que decirles, sino mi más profundo agradecimiento a los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar; y pues aunque que no he recibido muchos comentarios, de igual forma sigo publicando hasta que sea mejor.

Muchas gracias, sin más preámbulos que comience la historia.

3

2

1

* * *

><p>Exactamente ha pasado un año, de lo sucedido en aquel comedor.<p>

Lo más sorprendente de todo fue el acercamiento del pequeño sasuke con la niña, su madre estaba feliz por ello y su hermano mayor estaba orgulloso por su logro de no dejarse llevar por los celos.

Los demás familiares no fueron problema alguno con la pequeña, la querían todos por igual, incluso los más fríos y serios se encariñaban rápidamente con ella.

Claro, que también existen sus excepciones, tal es el caso de Fugaku uchiha, patriarca, y padre de los hermanos Uchiha, un hombre frío y serio que no se deja llevar tan fácilmente.

El consejo tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo en aceptar a la niña dentro de su clan.

Para alegría o desgracia para algunos la pequeña Hinata, se quedo en el clan como hermana y protegida de los uchiha.

Se le dio su apellido, se reconoció como una más del clan, se cuido y entreno como otra más de la familia, aunque no podía realizar al cien por ciento las técnicas de fuego con tan solo cinco años y medio mejoro notoriamente en un año.

_**En tan solo un año,**_

_**Se gano el cariño y aprecio de la mayoría del clan uchiha**_

_**En un año **_

_**Se gano el amor y confianza de sasuke uchiha**_

_**En un año**_

_**Aprendió grandes técnicas de fuego, sin poder manipularlas correctamente**_

_**En un año, **_

_**Se gano el amor de una segunda madre**_

_**También en ese mismo año, no solo fue felicidad para ella**_

_**Ese mismo año,**_

_**Conoció a Fugaku uchiha**_

_**Conoció a los ancianos del consejo**_

_**Conoció el odio, la desconfianza, el maltrato, la soledad, desamor, frialdad, crueldad, el desprecio**_

_**No solo gano una familia que estaba dividida entre el odio y el amor**_

_**¿Difícil de creer?**_

_**No ya estaba acostumbrada a que las personas cerca de ella tenga que tanto odiarla como amarla un poco**_

_**Pero esta vez no quería perder a su familia.**_

_**No quería estar sola**_

_**Ella se prometió ser la mejor**_

_**Para cuidar y proteger a su familia**_

_**No le importaba el precio a pagar**_

_**Solo se conformaba con que ellos fueran felices**_

_**Así ella tenga que cargar con todo el dolor de los demás.**_

Era medio día, no se veía a kilómetros a la redonda ningún árbol, estos quedaron atrás de ellos, lejos, olvidados.

Un viento suave de vez en cuando se dejaba sentir entre medio de aquella caravana de no más de siete personas.

A paso calmado cruzaban ese inmenso mar de arena, las tierras áridas del desierto le daban la bienvenida, la falta de sombra y de vida vegetal se hace presente de forma notoria.

A pesar de que el desierto no cuenta con tanta vida vegetal ni animal como en los frondosos bosques, en este si se encuentra la vida animal y de una u otra planta las cuales tenían la fortaleza necesaria para sobrevivir a las altas temperaturas.

El agua el tesoro más preciado del lugar, los manglares o pequeñas selvas desérticas eran recibidos como una bendición divina.

Aun así en las arenas existen peligros que amenazan con quitar la vida si te descuidas.

Muchas historias se cuenta entre ese mar de arena traicionera, de tesoros y riquezas, de personas que se habían extraviados por atreverse a cruzarlas.

Pero esto no parecía importar o asustar para nada a una pequeña niña de cinco años la cual saltaba y corría alegremente entre las arenas, mientras jugaba con una pequeña pelota que rebotaba por todo el lugar y que era arrastrada por el viento.

A su lado se le unía otro pequeño entusiasmado por el juego de la pequeña y su risa juguetona.

Los demás personajes veían sonrientes la escena, les parecía curioso y gracioso que dos niños tan diferentes puedan complementarse también entre sí, pero eso es lo misterioso de la vida, el nunca saber que sorpresas te traerá.

Pasado unos momentos de contemplar un rato la diversión de los niños deciden detenerse para descansar un rato.

—¡Hinata-chan, sasuke-kun vengan a descansar! — dijo con voz fuerte un hombre

—¡yo quería seguir jugando con Hina-chan Hpm! — replica molesto acercándose a los demás con su seño fruncido, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el sol resplandeciente

—ya ottotu-baka no es bueno estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol— recomienda con tranquilidad su hermano mayor

—pero onii-san…— insiste haciéndose el niño bueno

—no hay peros que valgan ottotu— finalizo tranquilo cerrando sus orbes negros

—Hpm— responde molesto sentándose con fuerza sobre las arenas y debajo de la carpa improvisada que les brindaba sombra

—¡huí, sasuke-chan está enfadado! — dijo burlonamente una chica

—por favor Sora-chan dejas las niñerías para después ¿sí? — planteo con calma el uchiha abriendo sus ojos evitando una pelea entre su amiga y hermano

—Mm. está bien ¡itachi-kun! — dijo sonriendo

—lo dicho esta niña es una loca— susurra con malicia otro chico

—¡tu cállate Hachiro-baka nadie pidió tu opinión aquí! —replica furiosa la chica Sora

—ya niños dejen los jueguitos para después de descansar— explica con seriedad el hombre

—¡hai Iwasi-sensei! — responde a coro menos los dos niños que no entendían nada

—no seas tan malo con los niños Iwasi— reprende la mujer a su lado

—lo que digas Suzume, pero estos niños como dices ya son genin y debe comportarse como tal— expone serio y autoritario

—hai lo que digas— dijo sin darle la mayor importancia Suzume

—y tu Hinata-chan ¿te diviertes mucho? — interroga con suavidad la chica enfocando sus orbes marrones en la niña, quien sentada sobre la arena no dejaba de reír y jugar

—Hai me divierto mucho Sora-san nunca había visto esta tierra tan bonita, me gusta mucho que el viento juegue con mis cabellos jejeje— concluye sonriendo con ternura mientras continua jugando con la arena y la pelota antes mencionada

Todos sonrieron con gracia por la pequeña que continuaba en su juego, ignorando la discusión entre sasuke y Sora por "_molestar a su hermanita y que no la piensa compartir con nadie"_ aseguraba sasuke mientras la chica se molestaba por ser _tan egoísta de quedarse solo el con Hinata-chan_.

El chico llamado Hachiro se moría de la risa al ver la discusión del par ese.

Itachi estaba cansando y una vena palpitaba peligrosamente en su frente la cual amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento.

Los adultos los veían sorprendidos por tal comportamiento su sensei decepcionado por sus alumnos, la mujer acompañante estaba de los más divertida y encariñada con la pequeña de ojos plateados en el suelo.

..

Sora Hagane, posee el cabello de color castaño oscuro, liso le llega hasta la altura de los hombros, sus ojos son marrones claros, su piel es morena, sus rasgo más característico es las marcas en sus mejillas y barbilla en forma rectangular, su vestimenta consiste en un short negro corto, una camisa sin manga de color blanco, en su pierna izquierda una venda cubre su muslo en donde lleva un pequeño estuche de color marrón desgastado donde guarda sus kunai, es alegre y comprensiva le gusta molestar a los demás, está enamorada de itachi, odia a Hachiro, aspira ser la mejor ninja-medico. Tiene trece años de edad, no es muy alta

Hachiro, alto, orgulloso, burlón, sus cabellos son anaranjados cortos en puntas, sus ojos son de color verdes claros, su piel es clara, su rasgo más característico es un medallón en forma de roca de color verde, parece una oruga en vez de piedra, donde se observaba dos diminutas serpientes rosadas que se mordían entre si sus colas, lo lleva colgando de su cuello, su vestimenta consiste en una camisa manga corta azul cielo y unos short largos de color negro, al igual que su compañera poseía un estuche pero en su pierna derecha. Tiene la edad de trece años

Itachi uchiha, calmado, serio y hasta frío de acuerdo a la situación, sus cabellos negros lisos los tenia tomado en una pequeña cola tras su nuca, sus ojos de un profundo negro noche, su tez blanca como la de su compañero, su vestimenta ninja es una camisa manga larga negra y unos short hasta sus rodillas de color gris, su rasgo más característico es su sharingan y la marca que cruza en su rostro, una abertura que cruza parte de ambas mejillas por el medio de la nariz. Tiene trece años de edad.

Iwasi tatami, alto, serio, de pocas palabras, posee cabellos cortos lisos de color marrón, sus ojos son de color gris oscuro, su tez es morena, su vestimenta es tipo ambu, solo que sin la máscara característica y que llevaba la chaqueta verde de los jounin de la aldea. Edad 23 años.

Suzume, alta, divertida, seria, de muchas palabras y que se molesta con facilidad, sus cabellos son rubios lisos, posee unos ojos negros, es de tez clara, su vestimenta consiste en un tipo kimono corto abierto dejando al descubierto su abdomen y piernas, los cuales son cubiertos por una serie de vendas blancas, lleva su cabello atado en una media cola su cabellera rubia le llega hasta mitad de la espalda., sobre su vestimenta lleva el chaleco jounin, su rasgo característico es una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su brazo derecho.

Eran el equipo de mayores que los aldeanos de la aldea de la arena observaron que cruzaron el gran portón, detrás de ellos y junto a los más chicos estaban dos pequeños pelinegros que de lejos parecían gemelos, pero los diferenciaban el color de sus ojos, ya que el niño poseía unos ojos negros noche serios mientras la pequeña unos ojos plateados con un toque de violeta curiosos y llenos de ternura, les devolvía la sonrisa a todos lo que la veían.

Provocando que varios niños de su edad, incluso adultos se enternecieran con aquella niña provocando _los celos de su hermano_ que la abrazaba con fuerza de su brazo o jalaba su mano para pegarla a su cuerpo mientras en sus ojos negros se podía divisar una pequeña llama rojiza que su mirada oscura decía:_ ella es mi hermana y no la comparto con nadie así que váyanse si no quieren conocer mi furia._

Cruzaron la aldea sin problema alguno, se hospedaron en una posada, donde anotaron los nombres de cada uno, para al día siguiente a primera hora presentarse ante el kage de la arena informando de su llegada para dar comienzo a la misión.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando se hospedaron en la posada más cercana y disponible.

Aun en aquel momento el capitán y sensei de tres de los chicos se preguntaba en sus pensamientos:

_.._

_.._

_¿Qué demonios hacían allí junto con ellos Suzume, sasuke y Hinata uchiha? ¡Si se supone que es una misión! ¿Qué podrían hacer dos niños de cinco años? Por supuesto que el cuidado de los niños era de Suzume, la cual fue enviada al país de la arena para "entrenar" a la pequeña Hinata y como su "hermano" no se quería separar de ella no le toco mas de otra que llevarlo también._

_Solo espero que la misión no se salga de control. _

Fue su último pensamiento antes de retirarse lejos del escándalo de sus discípulos en el comedor, las risas incontrolables de Suzume y Hinata, la pelea entre sasuke, Sora y Hachiro, los intentos de itachi por calmar la situación dándose por vencido sentándose en una esquina a observar todo con un aura negra a su alrededor.

Necesitaba tomar un baño de agua caliente para relajarse, tal vez en las aguas termales de su aldea estaría bien, pero estaba a kilómetros de su aldea así que se tendría que conformar con una ducha en los baños de la posada con agua caliente.

_¡Kamisama dame fortaleza, mucha fortaleza y paciencia para aguantar lo que se me viene encima!_

Fue el último pensamiento cuando estaba ingresando al baño para tomar su baño caliente.

_.._

_.._

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: decisiones y propuestas

Hola, les agradezco a todos por tomarse un tiempo en leer esta historia que espero que les agrade y comenten al respecto…muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer...

.. Cambio de escena

_.._ recuerdos del personaje o eventos pasados (flash back)

_Hola _pensamientos de los personajes

_.._ Internación de los pensamientos

_.._

**Aclaraciones: **naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su creador.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia está basada en mi imaginación, ciertas partes puedan que no vayan de acuerdo en el anime y la manga, siendo esta una historia imaginaria, ciertas partes pueda que se parezca al original otras no, los personajes algunos son inventados por mí que más adelante aparecerán y aclarare.

**Advertencia: **los personajes que aparecen a continuación, son nuevos son parte esencial de el crecimiento de los personajes, estos a su vez son personajes que si aparecen en el manga aunque no son muy conocidos, solo los nombres si existen, pero los apellidos son totalmente imaginarios

De todo corazón espero que les agrade la historia, espero ser buena en esto y tal vez haya ciertos errores, pero los iré mejorando poco a poco

Sin más que decirles, sino mi más profundo agradecimiento a los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar; y pues aunque que no he recibido muchos comentarios, de igual forma sigo publicando hasta que sea mejor.

Muchas gracias, sin más preámbulos que comience la historia.

3

2

1

* * *

><p>Fuera hacia una mañana fría y gris de noviembre, y llovía a cantaros. Las gotas correteaban por el techo, por aquellas inmensas vigas de madera, donde se formaban muchos canales debido a la forma del tejado. Lo único que podía verse por la puerta corrediza abierta era el jardín que bañado en agua lucia y refrescaba a las plantas y árboles del lugar.<p>

Silencio era todo lo que habitaba el lugar solo roto la inquietud del mismo por el constante goteo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y la verde hierba.

Este era el panorama que absorta como estaba una mujer admiraba en el más profundo silencio, sumergido en sus pensamiento, viendo mas allá de aquellos muros que rodean la casa solo viendo el horizonte esperando.

La inquietud del lugar fue interrumpida por unos pasos suaves, los cuales no atrajeron la atención de la mujer de momento.

El causante de aquellos pasos era una muchacha de no más de trece años de edad, su cabello castaño oscuro, le caía sobre sus hombros, tenía un kimono largo de color blanco con detalles en vivos colores pasteles, en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con una taza de té verde y unos pequeños bocadillos dulces, su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes atentos a no derramar tan preciado liquido en el suelo, tomando un respiro profundo reanuda su marcha hasta quedar cerca de la mujer que le daba la espalda aun.

Con movimientos pausados y sus temblorosas manos blancas se dispuso a servir el té y los bocadillos a la mujer

—m-mikoto-s-sama…aquí esta su te y unos bocadillos que le manda sotaro-san de la cocina— expone con timidez y cierto tinte de nerviosismo

la mujer atenta aquella chica hace un movimiento suave con su cabeza, como de aceptación ante su presencia, luego con movimientos coordinados se gira levemente para no darle la espalda por completo a la joven y acepta la taza de té, para luego de darle un sorbo verla fijamente a los ojos.

—muchas gracias Akane-chan—responde con suavidad, toma otro sorbo de aquel te verde para luego agregar — ¿Qué es lo que te inquietad tanto? Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, se que estas preocupada pero aun así ¿Por qué no me has soltado la pregunta que se que quieres realizar con tanto interés?— interroga sonriendo suavemente al ver la cara de la chica bastante sorprendida por su acierto de palabras.

— y-yo m-mikoto-sama no quería ser inoportuna solo— traga saliva con fuerza nerviosa por lo que iba a decir — quería saber ¿Cuándo van a regresar Hinata-chan y sasuke-kun? Es que los extraño mucho ¡de verdad! Estoy preocupada por Hinata-chan no ha estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa y pueda que no duerma bien ¿Quién cuidara de sus sueño? Sé que es un abuso de mi parte ser tan protectora con la pequeña ¡pero no puedo evitarlos! Quiero bastante a esa niña y por supuesto que también a sasuke-kun pero bueno y-yo…— intentaba explicar sus razones bajando la cabeza con vergüenza un poco preocupada por su atrevimiento

— ¿así que estas preocupada por mis niños? —interrogo o más bien afirmo observando a la joven quien asiente con la cabeza afirmativamente—no debes preocuparte ellos no están solos…además Suzume-san está con ellos yo te aseguro que nada malo pasara—concluye para así tranquilizar a la joven frente de si

La pequeña aun con la cabeza un poco inclinada observa atenta los movimientos de la mujer frente de si, mueve los labios para preguntar otra cosa pero se arrepiente de inmediato cierra con fuerza sus ojos para levantarse con suavidad del suelo para poder retirarse de la habitación estando ya frente a la puerta abierta para retirase de aquella habitación no puede evitar recriminarse por su cobardía.

—¿querías preguntarme otra cosa? —interroga con suavidad

—no era importante— responde la muchacha en voz baja—solo que…n-no es nada— termina de decir con cierto toque de frustración en su voz

—no te preocupes por el…itachi-kun también es fuerte y regresara con bien a casa— dijo mikoto sonriendo al ver como el rostro de la muchacha se pone colorado al escuchar el nombre de su hijo mayor

—y-yo siento ser tan irrespetuosa mikoto-san yo me preocupo mucho por todos ellos pero itachi-kun…yo sé que es una persona fuerte un excelente ninja que defiende a los que quiere y les importa es que si el está al lado de Hinata-chan y sasuke-kun nada malo le pasara—responde con seriedad, admiración y tristeza en su voz

—¿Por qué te sientes triste cuando dices esas cosas tan maravillosas de itachi-kun? ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu tristeza? — pregunta con tacto

—solo digo que itachi-kun es una persona excelente y como tal la admiro mucho tanto como ninja como persona— detiene sus palabras para respirar profundo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, apretando con fuerza entre sus manos la bandeja de metal para darse fuerza— a veces, siento que no soy importante para el que simplemente soy la chica que lleva las tazas de té — sonríe con tristeza— siento incomodarla con mis tontos sentimientos, Gomen nasai mikoto-sama pero a veces es muy triste verse ignorado por la persona que es la más importante para tu corazón— dijo justo antes de salir corriendo de aquella mujer, se sentía una tonta por haberse descubierto de tal manera ante la mujer, pero no pudo evitar que las lagrimas surcaran sus ojos mientras corría a la cocina su refugio para tratar de tranquilizarse un poco

—Akane-chan—su voz expresa tristeza al comprender las palabras de la niña, porque para sus ojos ella era una niña—realmente no sabía que sufrías así

..

Una habitación larga y estrecha, que se perdía al fondo en penumbra. En las paredes había estantes que llegaban hasta el techo, abarrotados de libros de todo tipo y tamaño. Un escritorio de caoba complementaba el lugar una lámpara dorada la cual se encontraba en un extremo del escritorio donde varios pergaminos estaban sobre el mismo.

Un anillo de humo, que iba aumentando de tamaño y se desvanecía luego más arriba, en la oscuridad de la habitación. Era como señales con que los indios se comunican noticias de colina en colina. Evidentemente, allí había alguien y, en efecto, en aquel despacho estaban reunidos varios personajes de la aldea. De entre todo aquel silencio se oyó una voz bastante brusca que, desde su cómodo asiento decía:

—Esta reunión no tiene ningún fruto ¡señores está muy claro desde el principio! Yo Hiráshi Hyuuga líder del prestigioso clan hyuuga declaro que el clan uchiha debe ser devuelto a su verdadero clan la niña —aseguro en tono prepotente y autoritario

—Mm. ¡es verdad! — se dejo escuchar la voz de otras personas murmurando aquella afirmación

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en aquel rostro arrugado por los años pero que aún conservan esa juventud de hombre mayor, mientras a su derecha e izquierda dos hombres que son dos gotas de agua, aguardaban en silencio sin emitir ningún sonido de sus labios, sus ojos serios y fríos aguardando

—Eso podría haber sido valido si parte del clan uchiha no hubiera aceptado a la niña como parte de su clan dejando esta de pertenecer al clan hyuuga para ser parte del clan uchiha—respondió un hombre bastante mayor el cual en tono serio se mantenía sentado en el escritorio

—Aun así sarutobi-sama usted conoce las leyes y conoce perfectamente que si…—intervino frustrado sin demostrarlo el líder hyuuga en tono serio

—Ya me has escuchado Hiráshi-sama y como usted bien lo dijo yo conozco las leyes y se perfectamente a dónde quiere llegar tocando este punto pero aun así las leyes son muy claras y usted más que nadie debería saberlas no voy a dar la orden del cambio de la niña ¿Por qué? Simple el clan uchiha la ha aceptado como una de su familia—responde con voz seria todo eso lo había dicho sin quitarse la pipa de la boca.

—¿Dónde está el Yondaime? No es por parecer irrespetuoso pero el que tiene que dar lugar a esta reunión es el ¿o no es así sarutobi-sama? — su voz prepotente se dejo escuchar en la habitación dejándose escuchar por primera vez

—Danzou-sama como usted y la mayoría de los aquí presente sabe, debido al ataque hace cinco años y medio del ataque del Kyūbi, quedo muy herido al utilizar una técnica bastante potente pronto regresara a sus actividades como Hokage de la aldea así que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse—dijo sarutobi cerrando sus ojos un momento

—sarutobi-sama yo Fugaku uchiha como líder del prestigioso clan uchiha, es bien sabido que la niña _"uchiha" _es parte de mi clan y la resolución que se tiene es que ninguno del clan hyuuga tiene permitido acércasele a no más de cinco metros y si se le ve con intenciones dañinas para con la niña este será atacado sin piedad ya que será defendida como un uchiha— explica con voz fría y seria el líder de los Uchiha

—¡eso ya lo conocemos uchiha! lo que no comprendo es como tu el líder hallas aceptado tan fácilmente a la niña, esto es inconcebible pero una cosa estoy seguro ella regresara al clan hyuuga de una forma u otra—gruño de forma bastante amenazante el líder hyuuga con frialdad y autoridad

—Como quieras hyuuga, sabes que si me retas saldrás perdiendo—dijo seriamente Fugaku con sus ojos negros serios

—¡Señores por favor mantengan la calma! —lanzo unas nubecillas de humo— podemos llegar a un resolución

—Me parece lo más correcto sarutobi-sama— sonríe con malicia— yo les tengo la solución perfecta —concluye altivo

—¿Cual sería esa resolución de la que hablas Danzou-sama? —interroga bastante interesado el Hokage

—Cuando la niña cumpla los nueve años de edad será devuelta a el clan hyuuga— oyó decir una exclamación de sorpresa en el Hokage, su sonrisa se mantuvo en su serio rostro— o permanecerá en el clan uchiha si pasa el examen para gennig de no llegar a un acuerdo o esta pasar el examen —la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió mucho mas dándole un toque bastante maligno a su rostro—será entrenada y llevada de inmediato a raíz

Un largo silencio inundo el despacho, nadie dijo nada unos estaban sorprendidos otros mantenían su careta de frialdad y seriedad como en el caso de los hyuuga y uchiha, viendo que nadie decía nada y de meditarlo un momento el Hokage no hallo otra mejor propuesta, luego de pensarlo decidió que eso era lo mejor :

—Como no veo ninguna negativa por parte de ninguno de los afectados, como Hokage de esta aldea, declaro que en caso de no llegarse a un acuerdo debido entre ambos clanes, la niña al cumplir los nueve años será enviada a raíz donde Danzou-sama será su tutor y entrenador—concluye con autoridad observando fijamente a cada individuo dentro de su despacho

—Como usted diga Hokage-sama—respondieron tanto el hyuuga como el uchiha en tono frió, y sin más se retiraron de aquel despacho

La habitación de nueva cuenta queda en un silencio eterno, solo se escuchaba el respirar relajado de aquel anciano de fuerte carácter, mientras no dejaba de aspirar de aquella pipa que lo acompaña con pausa

_.._

_.._

_¿Realmente fue la mejor decisión que he tomado? Muchas veces como Hokage se deben de tomar decisiones que de una forma u otra son para el bien común de la aldea aunque siento que la única perjudicada de esta decisión va ser esa pequeña niña… ¡Kamisama ilumíname y que mi decisión sea la más correcta para con la niña! _

_.._

_.._

Luego de pensar y darle vueltas al tema, deja salir un suspiro cansado de sus labios para tomar entre sus manos gastadas un pergamino para proceder a leerlo con calma.

La puerta se abrió de pronto con tal violencia, que un viento fuerte entro junto con este, tumbando así algunos pergaminos al suelo, el Hokage no se sorprende de aquello y continua leyendo el pergamino como si nada, así como se abrió la puerta se vuelve a cerrar como si nada.

—Sarutobi-sama siento mucho el irrumpir así en su oficina pero esto es una emergencia ¡de veras! jajaja—dijo el hombre frente el Hokage, rebuscando nervioso con sus ojos de un lado a otro como un animal asustado huyendo de algo o ¿alguien? —Entonces decidí que ya era tiempo de pasar por aquí y darle un respiro a sarutobi-sama jajá—concluye con voz nerviosa

—¡Vaya por Kamisama! ¿Realmente crees que me comeré todo eso así como si nada? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora? —interrogo sin abandonar la lectura

—¡Que yo no he hecho nada! —responde el hombre en tono serio, desviando su vista a su costado derecho

—Este bien supongamos que te creo ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —quiso saber sarutobi continuando leyendo

—Bueno…la verdad es que yo solo quiero estar un tiempo lejos de casa hasta que se le baje el enojo a kushi-chan jejeje—responde nervioso en voz baja

—Ya me imaginaba que era por algo referente a kushina que estas aquí, cuando aprenderás—dedujo en tono pícaro, sonriendo de forma misteriosa

—Mm.—responde desviando la vista cruzado de brazos

La puerta se volvió abrir de forma violenta haciendo que las ventanas crujieran de forma amenazante, ambos hombre se sorprendieron por tal despliegue de violencia, uno realmente asustado temblaba de puro miedo, el otro continuaba leyendo el pergamino como si nada estuviera pasando en su despacho.

El causante del alboroto era una hermosa mujer, su cabello de un rojo intenso oscuro, el cual le caía por la mitad de su espalda, vestía un kimono largo de color amarillo pastel, su piel de un color blanco natural sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, apretaba con ferocidad sus puños mientras a su alrededor se podía ver como el chackra rodeaba su cuerpo.

Con pasos fuertes se acerca a su presa la cual, de un momento a otro estaba inmóvil, como muerto solo allí, viendo como esa furiosa mujer se acercaba a él sin poder hacer nada. Con una fuerza monstruosa lo agarra de la solapa de su camisa hasta acercar su rostro al de ella, frunciendo mucho más los ojos, lo que aumento la impresión de que iba a morder, y se limito a musitar:

—¡Vaya pero que tenemos aquí si es mi queridísimo esposo mío, el que huyo de la casa hace tan solo diez minutos! —exclamo con voz macabra

Luego de aquellas palabras movió sus manos de forma violenta a su cuello procediendo así ahogar al que se supone es _"su marido"._

El hombre siendo estrangulado no sabía que mas hacer, y por eso se quedo simplemente allí, mirando al hombre detrás del escritorio con los ojos muy abiertos, moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo, pidiendo piedad aquel monstruo rojo

Pasaron unos minutos, eterno para ambos esposos, hasta que por fin con un suspiro cansado, el hombre levanto despacio la vista de aquel pergamino y se quito la pipa de la boca:

—Siento interrumpir tan grata muestra de afecto entre ambos ¿pero kushina serias tan amable de dejar de ahogar a minato que necesito hablar con el urgentemente? — musito con voz escasa de mando, amablemente sonriendo

La mujer asintió en silencio y soltando de golpe a su marido este cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpazo en su retaguardia, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero de algún modo se detuvo a mitad de camino, por eso se volvió y dijo en voz baja:

—Lo siento mucho sarutobi-sama no era mi intención causarle algún malestar—expresa de forma calmada sonriendo cálidamente al Hokage, pronto su mirada se oscurece de tal manera que da mucho miedo y el Yondaime palidece rápidamente—hablaremos mas tarde en la casa mi-na-to-kun— concluye manteniendo esa expresión maligna

La puerta de nueva cuenta fue abierta con fuerza no tan violentamente pero si lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de los adultos presentes en aquella habitación:

_.._

_.._

_¡Vaya! al parecer Tendré que poner un personal en la puerta para evitar que la abran de tal forma, sino tendré que hablar mañana temprano con el carpintero de la aldea para que vengan a revisarla estoy seguro que se vendrá abajo y le caerá encima alguien, de esos arranques de la familia Namizake-uzumaki de verdad que son problemáticos_

Fue el pensamiento de cierto modo calmado y con cansancio de el Hokage, mientras observaba atento lo que sucedía a su alrededor o mejor dicho frente a sus ojos

_.._

_.._

— ¡Oji-san, okasan quiere matar a mi otoo-san de nuevo! — grita asustado entrando corriendo en el despacho

—Tranquilízate naruto que tu madre no va matar a tu padre _por lo menos no ahora_— concluye lo ultimo bajando el tono de voz, lanzando una nubecillas de humo de su pipa, observando la situación ante si

—¡Naruto como puedes estar diciendo esas cosas! —reprende molesta con el niño rubio

—¡Okaa-san lo siento pero tú querías dejarme si mi otosan y no quiero que se peleen! —exclama dolido por las discusiones tan graciosas de sus padres pero muy constantes, encogiéndose de hombros

—Ya está bien naruto no le haré nada a tu padre a cambio de que nos pague la cuenta para ir a comer ramen jajá—dijo de forma perversa con llamas a su alrededor

—¡Si! ramen vamos okaa-san—dijo naruto con un brillo muy intenso en sus azules ojos tomando de la mano a su madre ambos desaparecen en un parpadeo dejando tras de sí una nube de humo

—¡Vaya al parecer tendrás que preparar tu bolsillo minato! —con burla se refiere a su situación actual, voltea para ver a su oyente, lo encuentra en una de las esquina del despacho haciendo círculos con su dedo, arrodillado y un aura negra a su alrededor, balbuceando palabras incoherentes para el hombre

—¿Que querías hablar conmigo sarutobi-sama? —responde seriamente recuperándose al instante

—¿Recuerdas el conflicto que existe entre el clan hyuuga y el uchiha? —ve que el otro afirma con su cabeza, continua—la pequeña niña que ahora es una uchiha, los hyuuga desean que regrese a donde pertenece, y hoy se han presentando ante mí para que les dé la razón a los hyuuga de aquello—concluye seriamente dándole una bocanada a la pipa

—¿Por qué tanto interés de los hyuuga de que la niña regrese a ellos si fueron ellos mismos, bueno lo que la rechazaron? —interroga pensativamente

—No lo sé, y también he pensado mucho en eso, pero no encuentro la razón de ello—suelta el aire contenido soltando una nubecillas de humo

—Sarutobi-sama ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa realmente? —interroga con seriedad

—A ti no puedo engañarte, la verdad lo que más me sorprendido fue la propuesta realizada por el mismo Danzou-sama referente a la niña—el rubio abre a no más sus ojos sorprendido de aquello—el propuso de que la niña a cumplir los nueve años de edad, y si no se han puesto de acuerdo ambos clanes, será enviada a raíz siendo entrenada y siendo su tutor Danzou—dijo el Hokage con seriedad

—¿Aceptaste su propuesta verdad? —interrogo, al no recibir respuesta del Hokage, cierra los ojos con fuerza— ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Pensé que era lo correcto, sabes tan bien como yo que la prioridad es la niña ella debe estar con quien mejor la sepa cuidar—responde cerrando sus ojos

—¿Qué era lo correcto? ¡por Kamisama! La haz vendido al mejor postor sabes también como yo que Danzou no tiene muy buenas intenciones ¿sino porque de pronto tan interesado en una hyuuga? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué Danzou la quiere separar de los uchiha y los hyuuga? ¿Qué es lo que esconde los hyuuga? ¿Dónde está la madre de la niña? —dijo con bastante astucia

—Minato, tal vez lo mejor es que la niña este en raíz con Danzou— concluye

—Yo no lo creo de esa forma, se que como Hokage tenemos que verla por la seguridad de los aldeanos, aun así siento que no es lo correcto…—justifica sus comentarios

—Por ello mismo ¡como Hokage de esta aldea! tu más que nadie debe entender que la seguridad de la aldea es más importante ¡por ello tome la decisión de que la niña será enviada a raíz al cumplir los nueve años! —declara con autoridad dándole la espalda al rubio

—Buscare la manera de que eso no suceda sarutobi-sama—refunfuño de forma molesta

—No puedes hacer nada esa niña deberá cumplir con lo que se ha decidido—dijo sarutobi observando a través de la ventana de su despacho, solo escucho el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza, un suspiro escapa de sus cansados labios

—Es lo mejor para la aldea minato, espero que me perdones algún día pequeña , creo que es lo mejor, no retrocederé a mi decisión — sus palabras autoritarias tratando de no haber cometido un error en su decisión de hace momentos, espera no haber destrozado la vida de la niña, porque realmente jamás se lo perdonaría Kira ¿Cómo estará Kira? ¿Qué secretos esconden los hyuuga?

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>¿merezco algun comentario?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7:  Prisionera

Hola, les agradezco a todos por tomarse un tiempo en leer esta historia que espero que les agrade y comenten al respecto…muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer...

.. Cambio de escena

_.._ recuerdos del personaje o eventos pasados (flash back)

_Hola _pensamientos de los personajes

_.._ Internación de los pensamientos

_.._

**Aclaraciones: **naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su creador.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia está basada en mi imaginación, ciertas partes puedan que no vayan de acuerdo en el anime y la manga, siendo esta una historia imaginaria, ciertas partes pueda que se parezca al original otras no, los personajes algunos son inventados por mí que más adelante aparecerán y aclarare.

De todo corazón espero que les agrade la historia, espero ser buena en esto y tal vez haya ciertos errores, pero los iré mejorando poco a poco

Sin más que decirles, sino mi más profundo agradecimiento a los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar:

Muchas gracias, sin más preámbulos que comience la historia.

3

2

1

* * *

><p>La lluvia caía con fuerza por toda la aldea de Kohona, las calles desiertas por la poca actividad del lugar, unos pocos puestos abiertos llenos de personas que se tomaban algo caliente para pasar el frío del momento y secarse.<p>

Corría.

Corría tan rápido como sus cansadas piernas le permitían en aquel momento, una punzada de dolor en su costado derecho, casi detuvo su marcha, pero aun así siguió corriendo.

No le importaba que las pocas personas se le quedaran viendo extrañadas o que comentaran a su alrededor.

De un momento a otro cayo al suelo, golpeándose las rodillas con fuerzas, aun así no se rindió se levanto poco a poco su respiración agitada, se intento levantar del suelo húmedo.

La lluvia seguía cayendo cada vez más fuerte, lo que era su kimono estaba sucio, desgastado y lleno de lodo.

Levantándose con pasos inseguros reanuda su marchar, tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

La lluvia le resbalaba por la cara, metiéndosele por el cuello. El frío y la humedad le calaban el kimono, pero no lo notaba, seguía andando.

Su conciencia, que antes, en aquel lugar, no había dejado de removérsele, se había despertado con mayor fuerza aun. Todas las razones que habían sido tan convenientes, lo que la motivaba a continuar, el aguantar tanto dolor, lo único que la mantenía viva, latían con fuerza dentro de su corazón y cerebro con tanta esperanza.

Que dolía

¡Dolía con tanta fuerza!

Lo que le habían hecho, era peor incluso que a un ninja clase S, sin duda alguna que el haber separado por un año ¡un maldito año! De su mayor tesoro, era como quitarle a un rey su corona era peor que llevarse el dinero de alguien importante.

Mientras avanzaba, por las oscuras y solitarias calles de Kohona, apretaba contra su cuerpo sus brazos, intentando darse calor, no quería perder de nuevo sus esperanzas, por muy caro que les costara no se rendiría.

¿Por qué?

Era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo.

Había dejado de correr. Ahora andaba despacio y, al final de la calle, vio un pequeño puesto de ramen, sin darse cuenta sus pasos la llevaron hasta aquel lugar. Dispuesta a darse media vuelta para buscar un lugar seguro es detenida por un fuerte dolor.

Con calma lleva sus manos a su costado donde sangre manchaba su kimono, al retirar su mano de la herida observa atenta la sangre, poco a poco su visión se hace cada vez mas borrosa, no pudiendo distinguir los colores a su alrededor.

¡No! No quería terminar así, quería encontrar a su tesoro, poder abrazarlo una vez mas, solo eso le pedía a kamisama.

Solo escucho el eco de pasos apresurados que se dirigían a su persona, asustada por ser encontrada se intenta separar de aquel individuo, no puede reconocer quien es, pero aun así la angustia se apodera de su corazón.

— ¿se…encu….en?— sabia que le hablaban ¿pero quien era?, porque se preocupaba por ella ¿podría confiar en aquella persona?

No supo más de su persona, la pérdida de sangre, y el cansancio no eran buena combinación, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que la inconciencia la sobrellevara, pero aun así no fue lo suficientemente fuerte.

Poco a poco perdió fuerzas.

Poco a poco se rindió ante el cansancio

Solo quedo su corazón invadido por la angustia y desesperanza

..

—¿Qué tienes que decirme? —interrogo una voz seria

Las palabras salían de su boca con seriedad, mientras en aquel despacho una persona sentada detrás de un fino escritorio, sus manos entrelazadas entre si, tapando su boca y su ceño fruncido, escuchaban atento las palabras de aquel hombre frente del escritorio, quien arrodillado, con su cabeza viendo al piso, en señal de respecto culminaba su explicación, mientras al lado de el hombre sentado a su derecha un hombre en silencio esperaba las indicaciones.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —respondió con voz mas dura todavía, su cara no expresaba ninguna emoción pero se podía sentir a su alrededor la molestia

—Hiráshi-sama por favor guarde la calma—con voz inexpresiva interviene otra voz

—¡No me digas lo que debo hacer hizashi! ¿quiero que me digas exactamente que fue lo que sucedió y como pudo escapar? — exigió saber enarcando las cejas fingiendo interés, clavando su vista fría en la persona frente de si

—Como le explicaba Hiráshi-sama, la prisionera a escapado de la celda, no sabemos cómo ni cuándo pero la muy escoria logro burlar nuestra guardia dejando, dos custodios heridos, con las heridas que presenta no creo que este muy lejos, ya hemos desplegados a los guardias para que la busquen— respondió el hombre con una rodilla en el suelo y su cabeza inclinada esperando sus ordenes

—Mm. — cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, gira el sillón para quedar espaldas al ninja ante su presencia— sigan buscando por la zona y encuéntrela viva o muerta

—¡Hai! — respondió rápidamente antes de desaparecer de la habitación

Un largo silencio invadió el despacho, solo el constante choque de las gotas de lluvia contra el vidrio

—¿Qué piensa hacer ahora? ¿Es tan importante esa prisionera? — quiso indagar hizashi

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe, y espero que no te entrometas ¿sabes lo que sucede si te metes verdad? Puedes retirarte— dio por terminado la conversación

—Con su permiso Hiráshi-sama— responde retirándose de la habitación

_.._

_.._

_¿Dónde te metiste maldita mujer? ¡Juro que te encontrare y matare yo mismo! Estos inútiles no pueden hacer nada bien, pronto tendré entre mis manos el poder legendario solo tengo que mover muy bien mis cartas y así jajaja podré completar mi mayor meta_

_.._

_.._

..

Caminaba.

Caminaba pensativo por la mansión.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido hace minutos, pero cuando iba ahora por los pasillos llenos de ecos, que olían a cera y a lluvia, cuando el silencio de la casa lo envolvió y cuando finalmente, estuvo delante de la puerta de su clase, de un marrón oscuro y las paredes blancas, comprendió que allí se encerraban grandes secretos.

Pero lo mejor por los momentos, era no entrometerse, no quería salir involucrado en algún problema y que estos le afectaran, a la persona más importante de su vida.

—¡Otoo-san! Qué bueno que llegaste, quiero mostrarte el libro de leyendas que conseguí en la biblioteca — exclama alegremente un niño de siete años de edad

—Neji hijo tranquilo ya veremos el libro— respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en su serio rostro

—Otoo-san ¿sucede algo malo? — pregunta curioso, frunciendo levemente su ceño en señal de preocupacion

—No sucede nada — corto amablemente el hombre

Sabia que algo malo podría sucederle, si se enteraba de la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo, la vida de su hijo le importaba mucho, pero tarde o temprano averiguaría que era lo que estaba pasando.

¿Por qué su padre guarda tan recelosamente a esa prisionera? ¿La niña tendrá alguna relación en todo aquello? ¿Por qué su hermano se volvió a casar y tiene otra hija? ¿Qué es lo que se esconde? ¿Lo sabrá Hiashi?

_.._

_.._

_ No se que es lo que sucede, pero juro que descubriré la verdad padre, se que algo ocultas, pero lo mas importante de todo es quien es esa niña y la mujer, solo espero no perjudicar a mi hijo si continuo investigando, no me perdonaría que algo malo le sucediera a el_

_.._

_.._

Son los pensamientos que merodeaban por la mente de aquel hyuuga, mientras poco a poco se integraba en la conversación con su único y querido hijo neji.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	8. Chapter 8:  Intervencion

Hola, les agradezco a todos por tomarse un tiempo en leer esta historia que espero que les agrade y comenten al respecto…muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer...

.. Cambio de escena

_.._ recuerdos del personaje o eventos pasados (flash back)

_Hola _pensamientos de los personajes

_.._ Internación de los pensamientos

_.._

**Aclaraciones: **naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su creador.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia está basada en mi imaginación, ciertas partes puedan que no vayan de acuerdo en el anime y la manga, siendo esta una historia imaginaria, ciertas partes pueda que se parezca al original otras no, los personajes algunos son inventados por mí que más adelante aparecerán y aclarare.

De todo corazón espero que les agrade la historia, espero ser buena en esto y tal vez haya ciertos errores, pero los iré mejorando poco a poco

Sin más que decirles, sino mi más profundo agradecimiento a los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar; y pues aunque que no he recibido muchos comentarios, de igual forma sigo publicando hasta que sea mejor.

Muchas gracias, sin más preámbulos que comience la historia.

3

2

1

* * *

><p>Era medianoche, la oscuridad era total, no se veía nada, solo el resplandor de la hermosa luna era lo único que iluminaba.<p>

Luego de un largo día con su entrenadora, que su hermano mayor se presentara ante el kage junto con su equipo y pasar todo el día y parte de la tarde con su querido hermano sasuke.

Estaba cansada.

Realmente no tenia fuerzas, para nada, solo quería dormir

El entrenamiento con suzume-sensei fuera tan duro.

Y si ha eso se le suma que sasuke le exigiera toda su atención.

Pero a pesar de todo fue muy divertido a la hora de cenar, una sonrisa picara adorna su boca, mientras recordaba.

_.._

_—¡Hora de comer! —con voz autoritaria_

_—Enseguida vamos Iwasi-sensei— responde a coro los gening_

_—¿Por qué eres tan estricto hasta para comer? — pregunto seria mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su compañero_

_—Acaso para ti todo es un juego ¿no? suzume— interrogo de forma burlona_

_—¡Hinata-chan siéntate conmigo! — exclama a todo pulmón tomando a la pequeña de la mano colocándola a su lado_

_—¡No! Mi hermana se sentara conmigo— rechino un ojos negros _

_—¡Ya te lo dije sasuke-chan, hinata-chan se sentara conmigo! — refuto de forma seria_

_—Se sentara conmigo—_

_—No conmigo—_

_—Te dije que se sentara conmigo—_

_—Fea—_

_—Enano—_

_—Odiosa—_

_—Pedante—_

_—¿Podrían dejar de pelear ustedes dos?—pregunto sin animo—los que se odian se quieren_

_—¡Tu cállate hachiro-baka! —reprocharon al unismo en un grito, al mismo tiempo que le golpeaban en la cabeza_

_—¿Te gusta el ramen hina-chan? —pregunto pacíficamente itachi_

_—¡Hai ita-kun! — respondió comiendo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro_

_Todo se torno silencioso, los dos adultos continuaron comiendo como si nada pasara, los dos protagonista de la batalla anterior se voltearon, ambos sorprendido se olvidaron por completo de hachiro el cual estaba inconsciente en el suelo, no podían creer lo que pasaba hinata y itachi estaban comiendo juntos, demasiado cerca para su gusto._

_Un aura negra los rodeo a los dos y con pasos decididos se acercaron tanto como la mesa les permitió_

— _¿Qué crees que haces con hinata i-ta-Chi onii-san/kun?_—_interrogaron con voz tétrica, sus ojos brillaban con maldad, mientras el aura a su alrededor crecía_

_—Mm. —refuto simplemente dejando de comer, una gran gota de sudor surco su nuca mientras respondía—estoy comiendo con Hina-chan—responde inocentemente_

_—¡Eres un aprovechado! — fue lo ultimo que se escucho mientras ambos se arrojan sobre el._

_—¡Me gusta mucho el ramen! —expresa con alegría hinata ajena a lo que pasa a su alrededor_

_—¿Crees que ese comportamiento de estos tres por hinata terminara bien para el futuro? — interrogo con paciencia observando todo con una gran gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca_

_—No lo creo suzume, a la final todo ese comportamiento le traerá mas problemas de los necesarios a hinata me compadezco de ella—con sus ojos cerrados y una gran gota tras su nuca _

_—¿Tu compadeciéndote de algo? ¡OH por kamisama es el fin del mundo!_ —_expresa burlonamente, riéndose en su cara, de pronto su rostro se torna serio_—_pero tienes razón la gente cuando se encariña con hinata es muy difícil de que lo cambien, aun así pienso que el que mas problemas le puede traer a hinata es sasuke, ¡se pone celoso hasta de su propio hermano!_ —_concluye tomando te_

_—Solo esperemos que todo vaya bien, por el bien de hinata uchiha_—_termina el hombre cruzado de brazos, su compañera solo asiste con la cabeza mientras el alboroto seguía con esos tres_

_.._

—Me gusta mucho pasar tiempo con mis hermanos—un bostezo escapa de sus labios y sus ojos plateados se cierran poco a poco—yo los quiero mucho

Un suspiro de sastifaccion escapa de su boca mientras se rinde ante Morfeo, trasladándose a un mundo donde puede ser feliz.

..

—¿Estará bien doctor? —pregunta preocupado

—solo necesita descansar aun así no comprendo como es que esta en este estado, ¿acaso es un ninja a su servicio yodaime-sama? — quiso saber mientras guardaba sus instrumentos médicos

—le pido que no le diga a nadie sobre esta mujer, o será debidamente castigado ¿me hice entender? —explico de forma seria

—entendido yodaime-sama—responde simplemente retirándose de la habitación

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta al aire, observando atentamente descansar a la mujer

—¿minato-kun? —una suave voz interrumpe sus pensamientos

—el doctor dijo que necesita descansar, fue un milagro de que la hallas encontrado ¿naruto esta dormido? —explico mientras se retiraba de la habitación seguido de cerca por la pelirroja

—ya veo— responde simplemente para agregar—naruto es un niño muy hiperactivo ¡me costo mucho dormirlo! Pero a la final lo he logrado ¡y es que soy la mejor mama del mundo jajá jajá! —se alababa mientras a su espalda una puesta de sol aparecía y una ola rompe contra una roca

—si ya lo creo—agrega con una sonrisa traviesa entrando a su habitación

—¡minato que fue esa sonrisa! Te exijo que me digas que significa y ¿Por qué te ríes? —exclamo siguiendo al rubio dentro de la habitación bastante molesta

..

Oscuridad.

Una terrible oscuridad la abordaba.

Caminaba con temor por aquel terrible espacio

Se sentía sola, no sabia que encontraría en aquel lugar y eso la asustaba, realmente la asustaba mucho con pasos torpes avanzaba poco a poco.

Y entonces de pronto se quedo clavado en el suelo.

En algún sitio, muy cerca, sonó una especie de gruñido animal escalofriante, parecía no tener fin aquel sonido, un terrible escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral, mientras con pasos tímidos decide caminar hacia aquel sonido bestial.

A pesar de tener miedo, si escuchaba atentamente aquel ronco y gutural sonido, parecía tan triste, molesto, con deseos de venganza y con tanto desespero, que realmente se le partió el corazón.

Atravesó una entrada, llego a una especie de habitación oscura y sin ninguna luz, cruzo el arco de la supuesta puerta y llego por fin al centro de la habitación, húmedo y sucio.

Y allí, ante sus ojos, se alzaba orgullosa una inmensa jaula de metal, un extraño papel con símbolos que no alcanza a leer y entender, se encontraban en el centro de la puerta de la reja y brillaba de color azul y blanco.

Intento dar un paso más hacia aquella jaula, pero se detuvo de pronto, allí unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre se dejó ver, observándola tan fijamente que la asustaba mucho.

Sentía su respiración agitada, temblaba, antes de poder siquiera hablar, unas llamas tan poderosas crearon una especie de luz.

Encadenado ante las rejas, había un enorme zorro.

Su hermoso y abundante pelaje color naranja se removía por el simple movimiento de aquel animal tan místico.

Hinata se acerco a el sin hacer ruido, tanto como aquella jaula le permitía. Cuando el zorro lo vio, simplemente bajo suavemente su formidable cabeza, en sus ojos rojos se encendió una luz carmesí intensa.

Durante un rato, se miraron fijamente sin decir palabra ni hacer ruido alguno. Por fin, el zorro dejo oír un rugido suave, sumamente peligroso:

**—¡vete! ¿Qué demonios hace una pequeña humana ante mi presencia?** —

Hinata no se movió. Igual de curiosa y suave, respondió:

—he oído tu lamento y por eso he venido—

El zorro echo hacia atrás la cabeza

**—yo no me lamentaba—**gruño— **y si no quieres ser devorada por mi será mejor que te vayas— **

—¿Quién eres? — pregunto curiosa, dando otro paso adelante

**—¡yo soy el gran Kyubi, el zorro demoníaco de las nueve colas**—

—¿Por qué estas aquí encadenado? —pregunto

**—eso agrádeselo al estupido humano que me encerró en este lugar**—

—¿Quién? —quiso saber

**—el mismo que me encerró y el que me coloco estas cadenas, condenándome en este sitio tan repugnante, ¡pero pronto saldré y me vengare de esos sujeto!** —

—¿y sabes en donde están? —

Kyubi no respondió. Miro a la pequeña humana expectante, con los ojos semicerrados. Tras un largo silencio dijo:

—**tu no eres de aquí, pequeña extranjera, puedo percibir que ni siquiera estas cerca, ¿Cómo es que entraste aquí? ¿Qué buscas? ¿No tienes miedo de mí?** —

Hinata bajo la cabeza apenada, mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa y tímida:

—no se como he llegado hasta aquí—levanto su mirada plateada para verlo directo a los ojos— y al principio si le tenia miedo, pero ahora no le tengo miedo—concluyo sonriendo tiernamente

**—me parece bastante curioso esa conexión entre una humana y un demonio ¿dime pequeña humana has tratado con demonios?** —al ver que la pequeña no comprendía, explico—**tu no eres una persona normal, puedo ver mucho poder dentro tuyo pero este esta limitado, al parecer tienes un sello en tu interior, pero eso no es mi asunto por lo que veo**—entrecerró los ojos rojos, dándole un aspecto salvaje—**eres la protegida de los demonios zorros ja**

—no lo entiendo mucho, yo solo quiero estar con mis hermanos—respondió confundida sus preciosos ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

El zorro no había perdido de vista a la niña. Le extrañaba que aquella chiquilla humana lo pudiese mirar a los ojos tan tranquilos, con sus grandes ojos plateados con un toque de lavanda sin mostrar ningún miedo

**—¿Quién eres tú? **— pregunto

Hinata guardo silencio mientras se secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas

—yo soy hinata, hinata uchiha—respondió mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

**—hinata uchiha ¿dices que eres una uchiha?** —agacho su cabeza—**pero tus ojos no son los típicos negro, son plateados ¿Dónde esta tu familia verdadera?** —

—No lo se—respondió dudosa

**—Ya veo con que no sabes quien eres realmente **—termino su pregunta, descubriendo un poco sus labios, dejando ver su tremenda dentadura, lo que sin duda equivalía a una sonrisa.

**—¿Quién se atreve a presentarse ante mí?** —gruño amenazadoramente

Aquel interrogante se escucho por toda la habitación, el inmenso zorro, se levanto orgulloso a pesar de las cadenas que lo apresaban dentro de la jaula, hinata sin saber porque se acerco mucho más a la jaula, no sabía el motivo pero se sentía protegida con aquel ser cerca de ella.

Un inmenso chakra maligno se dejo sentir por todo el lugar, mientras las llamas dentro de la habitación se hacían más fuertes.

El ambiente se torno tenso, mucho mas tenso de cuando estaba la pequeña conversando con el demonio.

De pronto una alta sombra, cubierta de oscuridad se deja ver en uno de sus brazos colgaba un bulto pequeño inmóvil, el zorro reconocía ese olor de humano donde fuera con un gruñido salvaje saco su garra de la jaula tratando de apresar aquel detestable humano.

El grito de hinata asustada se perdió dentro de aquel lugar mientras el zorro arrastraba su garra de regreso listo para reanudar su ataque

—yo que tu zorro patético no lo haría o ¿acaso quieres que dañe a tu contenedor? — su voz fría se dejo escuchar por todo el lugar

Por un momento el zorro detuvo sus movimientos, se quedo quieto en su lugar luego una sonrisa maligna apareció en su hocico

— **¿crees que la vida de ese mocoso me importa? ¡Pues estas muy equivocado si piensas que eso me detendrá de matarte! **— respondió amenazante

—que lastima que no te importe la vida de este niño ¿pero sabes? Debería importarte porque si el niño muere tú mueres ¡porque ambos están conectados en este cuerpo! —explico saltando esquivando la garra que casi lo toma de la pierna

—**Si eso es así**—dijo con voz ronca**— ¿Qué demonios quieres?—**

— ¿Qué es lo que quiero? De ti zorro lo que no pudiste hacer hace años—detuvo su explicación, una sonrisa se dejo ver—pero que tenemos aquí ¿una mocosa con el zorro? No me digas que ahora eres niñera jajaja—concluye burlonamente acercándose a la jaula

—**Será mejor que mantengas tu distancia mediocre**—gruño al ver sus movimientos

Tomando con violencia a hinata de uno de sus brazos la acerco a su rostro y al ver sus ojos, no se dio cuenta en que momento soltó al pequeño bulto y jalo a la pequeña más a su cuerpo

—Pero que niña tan bonita tenemos aquí—explico serio—imposible tu, tu eres la que me ayudara con mis planes vendrás conmigo—termino, arrastrando a hinata a la salida de aquella habitación maltratando su brazo por los movimientos tan brusco

—no—expresa asustada, las lagrimas no se hacen esperar— ¡no quiero irme con usted! Suélteme por favor me hace daño ¡Kyubi-sama por favor ayúdeme!—exclama aterrada por lo que sucedía

— **¡suéltala maldito! ¡Ven enfréntate ante mí!** —exclama furioso el zorro—**mocoso impertinente despierta ¡maldición!** —Gruño —**tendré que hacer esto, aunque** **tardare en recuperarme no importa **

Con esta exclamación molesta, el zorro comenzó a reunir chakra en el cuerpo de aquel mocoso en el suelo, lo mas rápido que podía, de pronto el cuerpo de aquel niño se ve rodeado por aquel chakra poderoso, sus ojos se abrieron mostrando unos ojos rojos furiosos que lanzan un grito de furia, para luego expulsar todo el chakra de forma violenta.

..

La mansión comenzó a temblar de forma violenta, los habitantes de la mansión se levantaron rápidamente, corriendo a una habitación en específico.

—¡minato es naruto que es lo que sucede! —pregunto angustiada

—no lo se kushina es ese zorro ¡tengo que apresurarme el sello puede estar por romperse!—responde preocupado

Al entrar en la habitación de forma violenta sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que sucedía su pequeño hijo estaba rodeado por el chakra del zorro, mientras un pequeño remolino por la misma fuerza agitaba todo a su alrededor.

Se quedaron ante la puerta pues no podían pasar el mismo chakra no lo permitía, pronto la angustia cubrió sus cuerpos al no poder hacer nada, pero se vieron sorprendidos, cuando una tercera persona los empujo fuertemente al suelo a ambos.

—¿pero que demonios? —exclaman artudidos en el suelo

—el ha encontrado a mi tesoro—una voz suave interrumpió sus quejas—no debo permitirlo debo salvarla

Ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos, aquella mujer que rescataron comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos a alta velocidad, mientras un chakra blanco la rodea con potencia, pronto desapareció ante la mirada de ellos, para que la vean aparecer ante su hijo con una esfera de luz en sus manos.

—¡no! Le harás daño a mi hijo—angustiada se intenta acercar

—su hijo no será dañado, solo quiero proteger a mi tesoro de el—explica serenamente ante la mirada preocupada y seria de los padres

—¿Que intentas hacer con esa técnica? —intervino con seriedad el hombre rubio, mientras con su mano sujetaba con fuerza aquella técnica

—si no hago esto tu hijo morirá ¿tu dime que prefieres que salve a tu hijo o lo dejo morir? —respondió con los ojos entrecerrado y la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo

—esta bien salva a mi hijo pero si—suelta con suavidad aquella mano para verla serio

—no le pasara nada, la que me preocupa es mi tesoro—concluyo serenamente cerrando sus ojos

Al soltar su mano por completo, minato fue expulsado con fuerza contra la pared, creando un cráter mientras aquella mujer impactaba directamente en el estomago de el niño su técnica.

Una luz blanca inundo el lugar cegándolos a todos por unos momentos, luego poco a poco recuperaron la visión solo para ver a un naruto en su cama inconsciente mientras aquella mujer en el suelo con su brazo derecho quemado.

¡pero que ha sucedido aquí! —interrogo una voz gruesa desde la puerta

—¡jiraya-sama! Es naruto no sabemos que ha sucedido pero de un momento a otro el zorro intento apoderarse de su cuerpo pensé que el sello se rompía—explico serio levantándose del suelo—no podía acercarme a mi hijo, entonces —desvió su mirada de su hijo y la dirigió aquella mujer en el suelo—esa mujer aparece y con una técnica extraña detuvo todo

—minato-kun —llama suavemente a su marido—mi pequeño esta bien, solo esta inconsciente no tiene daños en su cuerpo

—¿Quién es esa mujer? —pregunto al ver como el rubio la levantaba del suelo

—la verdad jiraya-sensei es que no lo se—responde simplemente saliendo de la habitación

— ¡como que no lo sabes y si es el enemigo! —reprocho molesto siguiendo al rubio

—Si fuera parte del enemigo no hubiera detenido el poder del zorro— explico seriamente

—Eso es cierto jiraya-senin—el hombre alto la ve con reproche—nosotros la encontramos frente al restaurante de ichiraku y la auxiliamos estaba mal herida—concluyo cargando a su hijo, ignorando la mirada molesta del hombre

—aun así en cuanto despierte quiero que me llames intentare averiguar algo al respecto—termino desapareciendo de la habitación

—Se lo agradecería jiraya-sensei—suspiro cansado—será mejor llamar al medico de inmediato

— ¡hai! —dice simplemente viendo como su esposo desaparece de la habitación—te agradezco mucho que salvaras a mi hijo ¿pero quien eres? —interroga suavemente mientras con un paño húmedo lo colocaba en la frente de aquella mujer de cabellos negro

..

— ¡No, suélteme!— grita angustiada levantándose de la cama

Sudaba mucho, mientras las lágrimas caían sin control de sus ojos, temblaba con mucho miedo, estaba muy asustada.

Se desarropo rápidamente para levantarse del futon, para caminar para la puerta y deslizarla para salir.

Pero ante se detiene al ver que su acompañantes se mueve un poco, se queda quieta sin moverse de su lugar, no quería causarle molestias a suzume-sensei y Sora-chan.

Al ver que no se movía más, se retira de la habitación para dirigirse al único lugar donde se siente realmente segura.

—ototo, ototo—llama suavemente, mientras mueve a su hermano

—¿Qué sucede hina-chan? —pregunto medio dormido

—no puedo dormir tengo una pesadilla y tengo miedo—responde preocupada

—Mm. Esta bien ven duerme conmigo yo te cuidare—invito amablemente

—¡hai arigato! —responde dulcemente

—Shhhh ya no te preocupes por nada mejor durmamos—expresa acomodándola a su lado mientras la cubre con la manta para luego recostarse y ser abrazado por los brazos de su hermana, verla respirar con calma y quedar rendida, el también estaba cansado sus ojos no tardaron mucho para hacerle compañía a su adorada hermana

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Querías agradecerles a todos por tomarse un tiempo por leer, el siguiente capítulo tal vez me tarde un poco mas para subirlo pero como se darán cuentan ya las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesante, espero haber por lo menos alcanzado sus expectativas y que sea de su agrado.<p>

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo,

"porque a pesar de las dificultades, no hay que darse por vencido", eso me lo enseño el personaje de naruto uzumaki

Me despido

Aio hyuuga


	9. Chapter 9: Plan en marcha

**Aclaraciones: **naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su creador.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia está basada en mi imaginación, ciertas partes puedan que no vayan de acuerdo en el anime y la manga, siendo esta una historia imaginaria, ciertas partes pueda que se parezca al original otras no, los personajes algunos son inventados por mí que más adelante aparecerán y aclarare.

De todo corazón espero que les agrade la historia, espero ser buena en esto y tal vez haya ciertos errores, pero los iré mejorando poco a poco

Muchas gracias, sin más preámbulos que comience la historia.

3

2

1

* * *

><p>—Oye itachi-kun— llamo suavemente al pelinegro, este hizo un leve movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza, indicando así que continuara—tenía entendido que querías volver a tu casa al anochecer ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Hachiro-baka que me despertara antes de que me quedara dormida? —interrogo en voz entre curiosa y molesta<p>

—Además de que si no durmieras como un tronco ya estaríamos en la aldea hace tiempo—inquirió su compañero de al lado, un poco sarcástico

La chica de grandes ojos pardos claro miro a su compañero Hachiro con una mirada de muerte, luego desvió su vista hasta el pelinegro mirando su espalda fijamente desorientada, itachi al darse cuenta de la mirada fija de su compañera es de total desconcierto, se apresura a explicarse

—Te veías tan cansada que simplemente decidimos que nos merecíamos un descanso—aclaro el poseedor del sharigan mientras saltaba de rama en rama

—Arigato itachi-kun—murmuro sora sonrojada por la preocupación de sus compañeros a su persona

—Ya estamos de nuevo en el modo i-t-a-c-h-i-k-u-n-m-e-a-m-a de sora-baka—replico de forma burlona haciendo movimientos con sus manos

—¡cuál es tu problema idiota! — replico molesta, levantando su puño en amenaza a su compañero

Un suspiro de cansancio escapa de los labios del pelinegro, mientras escucha la discusión entre sus dos compañeros de equipo sin sentido, estaba cansado la verdad, pero en su pecho había un sentimiento de angustia insoportable, estaba ansioso por llegar a casa y verificar que todo estuviera bien, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

—_espero que Hokage-sama este en lo correcto_— susurra suavemente preocupado por su familia, pero confiando plenamente en que tomo la decisión correcta.

..

— ¿ya es el momento señor? — pregunto una voz que se dejó escuchar entre tanta oscuridad como apenas un soplido

—Hai— responde con voz calmada otra voz mucho más gruesa y de tono más lúgubre—espero no me decepcionen con este trabajo—explica calmadamente, una sonrisa malina se pinta en sus labios—quiero que todo se haga de acuerdo a lo planeado—concluyo autoritario

—Pero señor—se atrevió a intervenir otra voz— ¿Qué hacemos con el muchacho? Tal parece que nos traiciono y se lo conto a Hokage-sama — explico sencillamente con fingido interés en su tono

—Mantengan el plan tal y como esta—responde fríamente—nada ni nadie intervendrá en nuestros planes—hace una pausa, mientras amplía su sonrisa—cumplan con su deber

—Hai señor— respondieron a unísono varias voces en la oscuridad mientras desaparecían en la noche

..

—Es hora de dormir mis niños— avisa suavemente, recostando a ambos pequeños ante sus ojos bebes, en la cama mientras en su rostro una maternal sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios.

—¡pero okasan! —protesto un sasuke de nueve años de edad bastante animado y un poco molesto— quería seguir escuchando a Hina-chan mientras cantaba—concluye mostrando un mohín infantil

—Hinata-chan tiene que descansar sasuke-kun—explica suavemente, sasuke hace para decir algo pero su madre se le adelanta—además que, sé que te encanta escucharla cantar, pero no lleva más de una semana que regreso de suna y tú la quieres acaparar para ti solo—concluye divertida, al observar como el rostro de ambos niños se sonrojan por el bochornoso momento.

—Ya escuchaste a tu madre sasuke es hora de dormir— dijo de forma autoritaria Fugaku uchiha desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Hai otosan— responde inmediatamente el pelinegro de forma seria, mientras fruncía el ceño levemente.

—Buenas noches mis amores— se despide con calidez mikoto uchiha de ambos pelinegros, mientras deposita un dulce beso en su frente para caminar hasta donde su esposo, apagar las luces y cerrar con suavidad la puerta.

..

—¿Te preocupa algo? —pregunto amablemente la mujer de cabellos negros, mientras cepilla los mismo frente un tocador

—Realmente no es nada importante—dijo de forma seca y rápida el hombre dentro de la cama, su vista fija en la ventana de la habitación

—Te he notado bastante tenso estos días—continuo la plática como si nada, coloca el cepillo suavemente en su tocador, para levantarse y caminar hasta la cama, levantar la corcha y recostarse al lado de su esposo—no debes preocuparte todo saldrá bien amor—expreso con calma acariciando la mejilla izquierda de su esposo.

—Eso espero amor—dijo de forma cansada, observando esos hermosos ojos negros de su mujer, levanta su brazo hasta tomar la mano que acaricia su mejilla y entre lazar sus dedos, para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa inclinarse y rozar los rosados labios de mikoto con los suyos—eso espero

..

— ¡entonces kiba, shikamaru y yo atrapamos al gato y lo pintamos de colores dattebayo! —grita eufóricamente el rubio de nueve años, mientras hacía gestos extravagante con sus brazos y muecas divertidas en su rostro, causando las risas de dos mujeres en la mesa.

—Por lo que veo naruto se divirtió mucho con sus amigos hoy—comenta mostrando una dulce sonrisa la mujer de largo cabello negro-azulado y de grandes ojos violetas casi rosados.

—¡naruto es un niño muy hiperactivo! —exclama con orgullo la mujer pelirroja mostrando una sonrisa arrogante en sus facciones — y cuando entre a la academia le demostrara a todos ¡que es el mejor dattebayo! —grita emocionada con una posee estilo superman y riendo a carcajadas

—¡así será dattebayo! — grita en apoyo a su madre en la misma posee

—Tendrá bastante trabajo para ser uno de los mejores en la academia—interrumpe con tranquilidad la pelinegra deteniendo la danza de la victoria de ambos uzumakis—además de que he escuchado de que este año los jóvenes ninjas en la academia son bastante buenos, muy disciplinados y fuertes—continua sin notar que con cada palabra ambos escandalosos se convertían en piedra para luego un rayo caerles encima y partidos por la mitad, cuando un viento fuerte se lleva los restos—de todas formas espero de corazón que lo logres naruto…—interrumpió sus palabras al ver a ambos en una esquina con un aura negra alrededor mientras murmuraban cosas, una gran gota de sudor surco su frente mientras negaba con su cabeza

..

—¿minato-kun? —pregunto preocupada a su esposo una vez terminada la cena y en su habitación observando atentamente al rubio que no había pronunciado ni una palabra desde la cena

—¿sucede algo kushina? —interroga luego de varios segundos en silencio, sin dejar de ver el techo de su habitación.

—Has actuado bastante extraño dattebayo—explico brevemente, acercándose al rubio mayor con calma algo bastante extraño viniendo de ella, pero le preocupaba verlo así de tenso—sé que no me puedes decir algunas cosas pero—hizo una pausa mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del torso de su esposo—pero sabes perfectamente que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras dattebayo—concluye sonriendo dulcemente

—arigato—musito con suavidad el rubio, cuyos ojos se dirigieron del techo hasta chocar sus ojos azules con los purpuras profundos de su esposa, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja y atraerla a su cuerpo—te prometo que todo saldrá bien

—hai—responde de inmediato besando con calma los labios de su rubio, separándose un poco para susurrar—_confió en ti minato-kun_—concluye juntando de nuevo sus labios

..

—¿Estas despierto sasu-kun?—pregunta suavemente abrazando a su hermano

—no— responde seriamente, causando un silencio de varios segundos—solo bromeaba Hina-chan ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta sonriendo de medio lado abrazando más fuerte a su hermana

—podemos hacernos una promesa sasu-kun—explica con seriedad sin ver el rostro de sorpresa de su hermano—una promesa que solo nosotros dos no podamos romper—concluye levantando su vista y sonriendo dulcemente

—de acuerdo—acepta extrañado pero entretenido por las palabras de su hermana

—prometamos que no importa lo que pase—comenzó levantando su mano derecho y colocándola en su corazón—siempre, siempre estaremos juntos y nos queremos siempre y que nunca nos separaremos uno del otro, siempre confiare en ti y cuidare sin importar que—concluyo con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo abiertamente—ahora tu sasu-kun—dijo tiernamente

—prometamos que no importa lo que pase—comenzó levantando su mano derecho y colocándola en su corazón—siempre, siempre estaremos juntos y nos queremos siempre y que nunca nos separaremos uno del otro, siempre confiare en ti y cuidare sin importar que—concluyo con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo abiertamente al igual que su hermana

—¡lo prometo! —exclaman ambos al unimos, mientras unen sus manos con un collar en sus cuellos casi iguales y abrazándose, mientras afuera un fuerte trueno seguido de un rayo surcan los cielos comenzando así a caer gotas cristalinas del cielo.

..

—ya es el momento—comento entrando a un callejón seguido por varias sombras más—saben lo que se tiene que hacer no fallen, maten a todos los que se les atraviese niños, niñas, adolescente, hombres, mujeres, ancianos, todo ser vivo—los truenos interrumpía la respuesta de los hombres y la lluvia incesante limitaba la visión, pero no para ninjas preparados como ellos—es hora de actuar—concluye desapareciendo seguido de las demás sombras

Pronto aquel callejón oscuro fue testigo fiel de lo que sucedería en unos minutos, que cambiarían el rumbo de la vida de muchas personas.

..

**Continuara… **

* * *

><p>Hola, siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero aquí estoy y espero que le agrade mucho los cambios, verán que es un cambio bastante rápido de tiempo pero en próximo capítulo lo explicare con más detalle y pues siento si el tiempo les pareció muy rápido pero no quería a lárgalo tanto jejejejejejej espero que este bien y pues hasta el próximo capítulo.<p>

Se despide

Aio hyuuga


	10. Chapter 10

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Penny Uchiha; Aio Hyuuga.

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Penny Uchiha

Aio Hyuuga


End file.
